Reflection
by yasu yase
Summary: (Re-Publish) Chapter 7 WAS UP/Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke dari balik cermin / Hari ini musim gugur, kenopi dedaunan yang berada disisi jalan mulai berjatuhan Menyebabkan terjadinya penumpukan sampah organik disana Semilir angin berhembus cukup kencang menyebabkan dedaunan yang tadinya bertumpuk, kini mulai berserakan tak mengenal arah.
1. Chapter 1

SINAR matahari pagi menerobos pengelihatan gadis bermarga Haruno, rupanya salah satu pelayan telah membuka jendela kayu kamarnya. Gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut _soft pink_ itu pun menggeliat tak nyaman.

Matanya menyipit dan dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat sosok samar dihadapannya yang memblokir cahaya mentari. "Nona Sakura makanannya sudah siap" ucap salah satu pelayan membungkuk manis dihadapannya membawa nampan yang telah tertata makanan.

Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu pun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dengan pandangan matanya sedikit kabur lalu ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil posisi duduk diatas tidurnya sejenak untuk sekedar memulihkan kesadarannya. Pelayan itu pun membantunya untuk duduk dan gadis itu menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi kasur.

Ketika mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia hanya menatap kosong makanan siap saji yang berada diatas meja sisi kasurnya itu, walaupun aroma makanan itu sudah menggelitik hidung namun ia tetap tidak bergeming.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pelayan "Kau boleh pergi Shizune" perintah gadis itu dengan suara serak.

"Terima kasih Nona, setelah ini akan kusiapkan air untuk anda mandi" ucap pelayan yang bernama Shizune itu sembari tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian diatas kasurnya dan _**krieet! **_suara pintu tertutup pun perlahan terdengar.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Tubuh gadis itu yang semula ia rebahkan diatas kasur kini mulai bergerak. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih Tongkat kayu yang berada di sebelahnya. Dengan alat bantunya itu, ia beranikan untuk berdiri sendiri.

Dengan langkah teratih kaki mungilnya membawanya ke daun jendela yang sedari tadi telah dibuka oleh pelayannya. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pucuk tanaman yang berada di daun jendela kemudian gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun duduk disebelahnya.

Tetesan embun pagi hinggap di sela sela daun, gadis itu tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan kota dari luar jendela. _Kota yang damai_ pikirnya.

"Aku—

.

.

—ingin seperti dulu " ucapnya berbisik pelan entah pada siapa.

.

.

_** Naruto by **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_** Story by **__**yasu yase **_

_ Warning : OOC, Terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror Kagamine twin's dengan sedikit perubahan_

_ Genres : Romance/Angst_

_ Pairing : Sasu—Saku _

_ ._

_ ._

_** Reflection**_

_ . _

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun bergegas berganti pakaian, ia memandang cermin kosong dihadapannya sembari menyisir pelan rambut _soft pinknya_ yang menjuntai panjang ke bawah.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Sakura memakaikan bandana merah berbentuk pita diatas kepalanya

_**Tok tok tok !**_

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berbalik ke belakang menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah di geser seseorang.

"Permisi nona, maaf mengganggu" ucap salah satu pelayan di Istananya itu. Merasa dirinya terpanggil Sakura meletakan sisirnya diatas meja rias kemudian menoleh "Ya ada apa ?" tanyanya pelan

"Nona di perintahkan mengungsi untuk sementara ke Kastil" ucap pelayan itu langsung ke intinya. Terjadi redupan di kedua bola mata _emerlard_ Sakura "Kenapa? ada apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Akan ada tamu dari kerajaan lain yang akan berkunjung hari ini Nona" ucap pelayan itu sopan berusaha tak menyinggung perasaan sang putri.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut memandang cermin sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda "Berapa lama?" tanyanya memastikan

Pelayan itu tampak megira ngira lalu lekas menjawab "Dari yang saya dengar kurang lebih seminggu" imbuhnya tertunduk.

Gadis bermata _emelard _itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, toh membantah juga percuma. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia pun meninggalkan kamar kesayangannya—_lagi_. Ya peristiwa ini acap kali terulang jika ada tamu Kerajaaan yang datang atau berkunjung ke Istana.

Para pelayan yang ingin memindahkan Sakura ke Kastil sudah mempersiapkan kursi roda yang terbuat dari kayu agar memudahkan dalam proses perpindahannya. Di altar Istana gadis itu memperhatikan saudara tirinya Haruno Karin bergegas untuk menyambut tamu Kerajaan yang dimaksud.

Rambut merah _maroon_ panjangnya di gulung ke atas menyisakan beberapa helai poni di dahinya dan memakai gaun yang menampakan punggungnya serta tambahan aksesoris kipas sebagai pelengkap. Disamping saudara tirinya itu terdapat Ayah kandungnya Haruno Kizashi dan istrinya yakni Ibu dari Karin.

Sepintas terlintas di pikiran Sakura mereka sangat bahagia, Karin yang berceloteh ria dihadapan Ayah dan Ibunya sembari memamerkan gaun kesayangannya di depan Ayahnya. Dan yang lebih menyesakan ialah ia mendapat respon dari sang Ayah.

Keadaannya yang lumpuh menyebabkan Sakura harus diasingkan tiap kali ada tamu yang berkunjung ke Istana.

Ibundanya Haruno Mebuki merupakan Pemainsuri di kerajaan dan telah meninggal ketika Sakura berumur 5 tahun ketika menyelamatkan Sakura dari sebuah Insiden yang menyebabkan kaki Sakura lumpuh. Ah Sakura tak ingin mengingatnya lagi

Setelah Ratu meninggal, Sang Raja begitu frustasi. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mengurung dirinya seharian penuh dikamar dan menolak bujuk rayu semua pelayan, terlebih lagi setelah ia mengetahui bahwa kakinya lumpuh keadaan gadis bermarga Haruno itu sangat kacau.

Sejak saat itu Raja selalu menyembunyikan keadaan Sakura dengan menggantikan posisinya oleh Karin anak dari Istri kedua tepatnya Selir Ayah kandungnya itu.

_Pfft—__Karna tidak mungkin kan calon Ratu atau tepatnya seorang putri itu cacat ?_

Ah dunia memang tidak adil

Biasanya Sakura hanya di asingkan selama 1-2 hari, tetapi untuk kali ini sepertinya Ayahnya memilih jangka waktu yang cukup lama yakni 1 minggu. Entah ini suatu keberuntungan ataukah kesialan tetapi dari sinilah mungkin takdir akan mempermainkannya.

.

.

Kini rombongan pelayan yang membawa Sakura telah sampai di gerbang Kastil. Tampak luar Kastil ini begitu sederhana, jika di bandingkan dengan tempat sebelumnya yaitu di kediamannya di Istana memang jauh berbeda.

Didalam gerbang berukuran 5x6 itupun sudah terdapat pelayan yang menyambut dengan hormat kedatangan putrinya itu.

"Mari masuk Nona" ucap salah satu pria bermasker berpakaian kerajaan yang diduga sedang tersenyum sembari membungkuk hormat di ambang pintu.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Shizune pelayan kepercayaan Ayahnya mendorong kursi rodanya secara perlahan. Sakura memperhatikan setiap detail keadaan kastil, terdapat pilar pilar penyangga yang cukup besar di dalamnya.

Ruangan kastilnya begitu luas, Cat nya di dominasi warna hitam dan putih dengan motif motif tertentu serta tambahan berbagai lukisan dinding yang turut menambah kesan _klasik_ di dalamnya.

Sedangkan lantai yang di pijakannya terbuat dari batu marmer, cukup lama Sakura memperhatikan langit langit yang terhiasi oleh lampu lilin yang menggantung diatasnya, hingga suara Shizune menyadarkannya "Nah sudah sampai Nona ini kamar anda"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shizune, sembari mengucapkan "_Arigatou ne—_Shizune"

.

.

Hari sudah cukup sore, aku Haruno Sakura kini sedang memainkan jemariku untuk membuat sebuah arsiran pada sebuah kanvas, ku tuangkan sedikit imajinasiku untuk mengubah warna warna tak beraturan itu menjadi sebuah bentuk yang dapat dinikmati, sekaligus untuk mengisi kekosonganku.

Ku poleskan bulu bulu kuas pada warna cokelat muda, tepat di depanku ku gambar objek yaitu Kastil ini. Bagian tersulit dalam melukis Kastil ini ialah di bagian Pilar karna begitu banyak ornamen yang terpahat di kayunya. Oleh karna itu kuatur gradasi warna sedemikian rupa, dan sedetail mungkin.

Namun ketika ku mencoba melukis lebih jauh, tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang dari arah selatan. Aku mencoba mempertahankan posisi ku dan refleks memejamkan mata tapi tiba tiba ku dengar suara _**Brak ! **_Semua peralatan lukisku tergeletak sudah di alas hijau rerumputan.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk merapihkan itu semua, ketika aku mencoba turun dari kursi rodaku namun sepertinya takdir tak berpihak kepadaku tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang sekali lagi dan topi lukisku terbang tertiup susulan angin kedua.

Sudut mataku mengikuti pergerakan angin bertiup membawa topi lukisku dan kini benda itu mendarat diatas loteng tepatnya masuk kedalam jendela loteng.

_'Sepertinya akan hujan'_ aku berguman pelan disini, _'Ah iya topiku! aku rasa aku harus mengambilnya!'_

Namun ketika aku memutar roda agar kursi rodaku bergerak aku tersadar. _Bagaimana caranya aku harus ke loteng jika harus memakai kursi roda?_ aku terdiam sejenak mengambil waktu untuk berfikir.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk kali ini saja aku tak ingin merepotkan para pelayan lagi karna kecerobohanku, kasihan mereka terutama Shizune yang selalu mengawasiku. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri.

Karna Kursi Roda dirasa cukup sulit untuk ku gunakan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memakai tongkat kayu sebagai penggantinya. Kunaiki satu per satu anak tangga, dengan susah payah ku mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhku, walau sesekali aku hampir terjatuh.

Aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat kegiatan ku karna hari sudah mulai sore, lagi pula aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di loteng pada malam hari bukan?

Bagaimana jika nanti disana terdapat banyak _binatang buas_? _binatang melata_? _binatang bertaring_? ah—aku mencoba menepis pikiran negative ku ini walau kuakui opsi terakhirnya ialah—_bagaimana jika disana terdapat hantu?_.

Seketika bulu kuduku meremang, kupercepat langkah ku dengan topangan pada tongkat kayu, ah—opsi terakhir memanglah buruk.

.

**_ Above the ceiling, is a small, narrow room that no one ever visited _**

**_ In the middle of such a lonely world, she dreams of happiness, an ephemeral girl _**

.

Sekarang Aku berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu kayu loteng tersebut. Dilihat dari warna dan kondisi kayunya sepertinya loteng ini sudah lama sekali tidak dikunjungi, Aku khawatir jika nanti disana ada kayu lapuk yang menimpa tubuhku ketika aku membuka pintu itu.

Tanganku meraba kayu pintu tersebut, perlahan niat ku untuk mengambil topi lukisku memudar karna takut. Pintu ini hanya di kunci oleh sebilah kayu yang berada diantara keduanya, jadi jika aku ingin membukanya hanya dengan menggeser tuasnya saja.

Tapi entah apa yang merasuki ku, kuberanikan diri untuk mencobanya.

Kudorong pintu coklat itu sehingga menimbulkan suara _**Krieet, **_membuat telingaku berdengung. Ruangan ini sangat gelap, hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari jendela sana yang menerangi dan cahayanya pun mulai sedikit meredup di karnakan hari mulai sore.

_**Uhuk! **_banyak sekali debu yang berterbangan, Aku pun mulai memfokuskan mata ku pada objek objek yang tertata di sekelilingku berharap menemukan benda yang kucari, semuanya tampak begitu usang terselimuti oleh debu.

Terdapat berbagai macam benda klasik yang bejejer dirak tua yang besar dan saling berhadapan.

Ku sangga tubuhku menggunakan kedua tongkat kayu yang kupakai untuk berjalan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit dengan hati hati diantara benda benda lainnya. Mencoba mencari topi lukisku, seketika aku menghentikan langkahku, mataku terpaku pada sebuah benda yang berbeda diantara semuanya.

Benda itu terasingkan seperti diriku ini, benda itu hanya berada sendiri diantara tumpukan benda lainnya. Jika semua benda di sekitarnya diletakan berdampingan, hanya benda yang tertutup kain putih itu satu satunya yang diletakan disudut ruangan.

_Kesepian— _ya! benda itu mengingatkanku betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini.

Entah benda apa itu yang pasti kuakui ukurannya lumayan besar, aku tak tau apa yang ada di dalamnya karna benda itu ditutupi oleh kain putih yang kini telah usang.

Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, benda itu tampak berbeda dengan benda yang lainnya. Karna hanya benda itulah yang dilindungi sehelai kain tipis diantara semua benda benda yang berada didalam ruangan ini.

Terselip rasa penasaran di hatiku. Perlahan kusibakan benda usang yang menutupinya itu, seperca kain putih itu pun mendarat ke lantai. Aku cukup kaget melihat pantulan diriku didalamnya, ternyata benda itu ialah sebuah cermin yang ukurannya hampir menyamai ukuran tubuhku.

Seketika saat itu juga niatanku untuk mencari topi lukisku menghilang, aku memperhatikan cermin yang ada didepanku. Cermin ini begitu sederhana namun tampak menarik untuk di lihat.

.

.

Aku meliuk liukan tubuhku di depan cermin itu dan melihat refleksi diriku didalamnya, seketika aku tertawa sendiri _sungguh lucu _pikirku. Jarang sekali aku dapat tertawa seperti ini sudah cukup lama aku tak merasakannnya, apalagi ini karna ulahku sendiri.

Ketika pikiranku disibukan dengan kegiatanku itu, tiba tiba kulihat bayanganku di dalam cermin itu mulai mengabur. Dari situ aku mulai _shock, _dengan refleks perlahan aku memundurkan langkahku menggunakan tongkat kayuku, namun mataku masih tetuju pada cermin itu.

Kulihat bayangan yang tak beraturan itu membentuk sebuah sosok pemuda berambut hitam _raven_ mengenakan jubah berwarna biru dongker.

Rambutnya meruncing seperti pantat ayam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan kulitnya putih bak porselen. '_Tampan sekali'_ pikirku, Ia terlihat memejamkan mata, mungkin masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Seketika ia membuka matanya, terlihat _onyx_ kelamnya memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Dengan segera aku memundurkan tubuhku mencoba menjauhinya.

_**Brakk! **_tubuhku menabrak benda benda usang yang tak terpakai di belakangku. Aku terjatuh, tongkat kayuku kini jauh terlempar dari terjembab. Aku bingung, aku takut, aku pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya. Keringat dengan cepat mengalir dipelipisku dan bergulir hingga kebawah dagu

Tubuhku bergetar melihat sosok asing dihadapanku, aku meringkuk dan mencengkram _dress_ hitamku, sampai aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku

"Sakura"

.

.

Seketika suasana kembali hening, gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, mata _emerald_ nya terlihat menyipit ia terlihat ingin menangis. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat "Dari mana kau tau namaku? Siapa kau? Tolong jangan ganggu aku! dagingku tidak enak" ucapnya tercicit pelan.

Sang pemuda hanya terdiam memperhatikan gadis berambut _soft pink_ diihadapannya. Sedangkan gadis itu masih tetap diposisinya yang sama.

"Pfft—siapa yang mau memakan dagingmu?" ucap pemuda itu nyaris tertawa

Sakura mulai terpesona akan kehadiran pemuda dihadapannya,wajahnya pun mulai memerah "Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?! ka—kau hantu bukan?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab oleh dengusan pelan pemuda itu, membuatnya bergidik ngeri mengingat betapa lamanya ia sudah tidak berbicara lagi dengan orang asing.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke—

.

.

—seorang penyihir"

.

.

.

.

_** It happened one day, in an old mirror **_

**_ An image of a young boy was suddenly reflected_**

**_ He introduced himself as a wizard_**

_._

.

.

Chapter 2 dirilis setelah satu atau dua minggu setelahnya, Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu kagamine twins _'magical mirror'_. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_, _ne—mind to review_ ?


	2. Chapter 2

Seketika suasana kembali hening, gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, mata _emerald_ nya terlihat menyipit ia terlihat ingin menangis. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar "Dari mana kau tau namaku? Siapa kau? tolong jangan ganggu aku! dagingku tidak enak" ucapnya tercicit pelan.

Sang pemuda hanya terdiam memperhatikan gadis berambut _soft pink_ diihadapannya. Sedangkan gadis itu masih tetap diposisinya yang sama.

"Pfft—siapa yang mau memakan dagingmu?" ucap pemuda itu nyaris tertawa

Sakura mulai terpesona akan kehadiran pemuda dihadapannya,wajahnya pun mulai memerah. "Lalu untuk apa kau kemari ? ka—kau hantu bukan?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab oleh dengusan pelan pemuda itu, membuatnya bergidik ngeri mengingat betapa lamanya ia sudah tidak berbicara lagi dengan orang asing.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke—

.

.

—seorang penyihir"

.

.

_**Naruto by**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_** Story **__** by yasu yase **_

_Warning : OOC,terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror Kagamine twin's dengan sedikit perubahan_

_Genres : Romance/Angst_

_ Pairing : Sasu—Saku _

_._

_._

_**Reflection**_

_._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"_The best and the most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched,they must be felt with the heart" (Helen Kellerhad)_

_._

_._

SAKURA mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia pun memijat mijat pelan pelipisnya. Shizune yang sedari tadi terduduk kalem di kursi kini mulai beranjak "Nona, anda sudah sadar, anda baik baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir

Gadis dengan artian nama musim semi itu pun bertanya "ng—Shizune, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak sembari memijat pelan pelipisnya yang dibasahi oleh banyak peluh. Sakura memaksakan diri bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering

Shizune yang melihat tuannya mengelus elus tenggorokan pun sesegera mungkin mengambilkan minuman untuk Sakura,

Shizune mencoba membantu Sakura menyenderkan kepala Sakura di bantal yang tersedia "Kami para pelayan menemukan anda pingsan di depan pintu kamar anda" jawab Shizune

Selesai meneguk minumannya, tatapaan gadis itu bergulir kearah Shizune "Begitu?" ucap gadis itu masih dalam keadaan bingung, Iris _emerald _nya memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya terhenti disuatu titik.

'_topi lukisku'_ batin Sakura, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mengerjap tak percaya, "Dari mana kau dapat topi Itu Shizune?" tanya gadis itu, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada benda yang dimaksud.

Shizune menatapnya bingung "Maksud Nona—ini?" tangan Shizune segera mengambil topi yang dimaksud. "Saya menemukannya waktu anda pingsan Nona, tepatnya di genggaman tangan anda dan tongkat kayu disamping anda, maaf saya lancang" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "_ie—_tak apa Shizune, Bisa kau berikan padaku topinya?"pinta gadis itu. Seketika Shizune pun memberikannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura meneliti topi yang sekarang berada di genggamannya, ada sisa sisa debu yang menempel di permukaannya ia pun berguman "Jadi, yang semalam bukan mimpi?" gumannya tak percaya dan tak menyadari keberadaan Shizune yang masih di sekitarnya.

"Apa Nona baik baik saja? apa ada yang mengganggu Nona?" raut wajah Shizune terlihat begitu khawatir

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget "Ah? ya tentu saja aku baik baik saja hehe" ucapnya tertawa hambar. "ne—Shizune terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sekarang aku merasa lapar dapatkah kau membuatkanku sesuatu untuk dimakan?" pinta Sakura sembari mengusap perutnya.

Pelayan itu pun tersenyum tulus dan dibalas oleh senyuman Sakura

"Tentu, dengan senang hati Nona"

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang penyihir"_

_Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kata kata yang baru didengarnya "penyihir? Yang benar saja!" sangkalnya_

_"Hn?" respon pemuda itu_

_"tidak mungkin" gumannya sembari memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang menggunakan kedua tangannya_

_Pemuda yang keberadaannya didalam cermin itu menatap tajam kearah Sakura "Memang apa yang salah eh dari seorang penyihir?" tanyanya sarkastik_

_"Penyihir itu disini hanya mitos, dan KYAA!KAU PERGI DARI SINI KAU PASTI INGIN BERBUAT JAHAT DENGANKU KAN?" teriak Sakura dengan pikiran negativenya._

_Muncul sedikit perempatan di dahi Sasuke "hei hei! Kau ini, kenapa kesan mu terhadap penyihir itu buruk sekali eh?" kata pemuda itu dengan rasa tersinggung_

_Dengan polosnya gadis bermata hijau cerah itu pun menjawab "Dari cerita yang kudengar dan dongeng yang kubaca semua penyihir itu jahat" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut  
_

_Sasuke, nama pemuda itu pun tampak menimang nimang perkataan yang baru saja di dengarnya, pemuda itu memasang pose berfikir ia pun menyeringai jahil_

_"hm—ketauan deh tadinya aku akan memakanmu" katanya sembari memasang pose seolah olah ingin menerkam gadis itu._

_"KYAAA!" pekik gadis dihadapannya dengan keras, teriakannya membahana sehingga menggema disetiap sudut ruangan_

_Sasuke refleks menutup kedua kupingnya sampai teriakan itu selesai "hei—hei hentikan! Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali" responnya sedikit kesal_

_"Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau tidak jahat?" tantang gadis Haruno itu_

_Sasuke menghela nafas sejadi jadinya dihadapkan pada seorang gadis bukanlah hal yang baik baginya. Pemuda berjubah hitam itu pun mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang sedari tadi ia sisipkan di balik jubahnya._

_Sambil mengucapkan beberapa mantra mata onyxnya terpejam. Sakura, gadis bertubuh mungil itu memperhatikan dari kejauhan, tiba tiba tongkat kayu yang sudah tergeletak jauh dari sisinya itu melayang menghampirinya._

_Dan juga muncul cahaya kuning yang entah berasal dari mana mengelilingi tubuhnya, tubuh mungilnya itu pun terangkat keatas."eh?" Sakura merasa kaget dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang ini. Tubuhnya melayang!  
_

_Sihir itu membantunya berdiri secara perlahan, dengan tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan Sakura segera mengambil tongkat kayu yang digunakan untuk memapah tubuhnya yang memang sedari tadi menghampirinya._

_Perlahan ketika ia sudah bisa berdiri dengan tumpuan kedua tongkat kayunya, cahaya berwarna kuning yang mengelilingi tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. **Pluk** pemuda itu juga memakaikan topi lukis yang dicari Sakura tepat dikepala gadis itu._

_Seketika suasana menjadi hening kembali_

_"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berambut raven tersebut sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pipi chubby Sakura memerah seketika melihat senyuman pemuda dihadapannya, ia berani bertaruh semua wanita normal akan terpesona dengan paras wajah yang di miliki pemuda itu._

_Sejujurnya cukup gengsi bagi Sakura untuk mengatakan ini mengingat sebelumnya terjadi kesalah pahaman, tapi ia masih mempunyai etika "er—arigatou, gomenne telah salah menilaimu dan terimakasih telah membantuku" jawab gadis itu sembari menundukan kepalanya, tersirat rasa bersalah pada intonasi suaranya._

_Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berkata "Lain kali jangan menilai sebelum mengenal Nona" entahlah? sepertinya itu sindiran halus baginya  
_

_Gadis itu hanya terdiam sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut takut ia pun bertanya "er—boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya._

_Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu tiba tiba wajahnya memerah, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan cepat. "hn " jawab pemuda itu singkat, sedangkan Sakura mengartikannya dengan kata 'ya'_

_Gadis bermarga Haruno itu meneguk ludahnya "Dari mana kau tau namaku? dan benda yang ku cari?" tanyanya beruntun._

_"Jelas saja, aku kan penyihir" dusta pemuda itu enteng_

_Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk paham "Souka, hanya itu?" tanyanya kembali_

_"Hn"_

_Sakura menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya mulai gelap ia pun berinisiatif untuk pamit kembali ke kamarnya sebelum pelayan pelayan dibawah mencarinya._

_"er—Aku pamit kebawah, kalau tidak pelayan pelayan disana nanti akan mencariku"_

_"Perlu kubantu?" tawar pemuda itu, meskipun tawaran itu baik, sepertinya gadis bermarga Haruno itu belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya.  
_

_"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri, jaa" pamitnya sembari melambaikan tangan lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda itu dengan tergesa gesa. Sejujurnya ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu._

_Sedangkan pemuda yang ia tinggalkan memandang punggungnya sampai menghilang, dan menghela nafas pasrah, seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

_Disisi lain, Ketika sampai di anak tangga pertama Sakura menghentikan langkahnya "Gelap sekali, bagaimana bisa aku kembali?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri._

_Namun dibandingkan harus kembali ketempat awalnya, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya kebawah. Gadis itu nekat menuruni tangga, awalnya tampak baik-baik saja begitu pula dengan langkah selanjutnya, namun ketika sampai dianak tangga keempat salah satu sisi tongkatnya tidak menyentuh permukaan anak tangga itu dan ia pun terjatuh_

_"Kyaaaaaaa!"_

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

**Sakura POV**

Aku merenungkan kembali kejadian yang semalam menimpaku, sejujur jujur nya di dalam hatiku, aku tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Bagaimana tidak? Niatanku untuk mencari topi lukis digantikan oleh perkenalan ku pada seorang pemuda yang berada di dalam cermin. Bagaimanapun juga di duniaku, yang namanya penyihir itu tidak ada. Itu hanyalah fiksi yang dikarang oleh beberapa orang dan dijadikan tokoh _antagonist _penghantar tidur.

Kuakui pemuda itu cukup tampan, dengan setelan jubah yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya, serta mata _onyx _dan rambut hitam legamnya yang meruncing yah walaupun bentuknya sedikit lucu karna menyerupai pantat ayam namun hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Aku memegang dadaku, ah—kenapa dengan mengingatnya membuat jantungku berdebar begini? sepertinya aku harus menemuinya kembali untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih ku padanya.

Aku yakin dia yang menolongku ketika aku terjatuh semalam, karna kalau tidak siapa lagi yang akan menolongku jatuh dari tangga sana mengingat jarak yang di tempuh dari tempatku terjatuh menuju kamar cukup jauh. Pelayan? kurasa tidak, karna lorong menuju loteng itu jarang sekali dilalui oleh pelayan. Ah—lain kali, harus kupasang penerangan menuju loteng itu, agar aku dapat melihat dalam kegelapan.

Kurasa aku harus membawakannya sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasih—_mungkin? _

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kembali kaki kaki jenjangku kedalam loteng tua itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, gambaran ruangan seperti sebelumnya nampak sama, tak ada yang berubah dari sekitarnya termasuk cermin itu.

Lagi lagi aku pun harus membuka kain putih yang menutupi cermin. Cukup lama aku menunggu berharap ada sesuatu yang datang seperti kemarin sore namun kurasa sia sia, tak ada yang berubah dari pantulan cermin itu. Tak ada refleksi pemuda yang kutemui waktu itu.

'_Mungkin ia marah padaku karna kejadian kemarin?'_ _innerku _sendiri, yah kuakui salahku juga karna bertindak tidak sopan terhadapnya.

Baru saja aku ingin beranjak pergi, tiba tiba suara yang terdengar familiar menghentikanku "Kau kembali lagi kesini?"

Seketika aku membalikan tubuhku "eh?" aku kaget melihat refleksi pemuda di hadapanku yang selalu muncul tiba tiba itu.

"Kau menganggetkanku" kataku sambil mengusap dadaku karna kaget

"Kenapa? kehilangan topi mu lagi eh?" tanyanya kedua kalinya

Aku mendengus sebal kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipiku "Tentu saja bukan" jawabku asal, lagi pula aku tak akan seceroboh itu lagi.

Pria bermata _onyx _yang berada di dalam cermin itu melipat kedua tangannya "Lalu untuk apa? sudah tidak takut padaku lagi—eh?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan

Takut? yang benar saja!, justru aku yang merasa bersalah "Tidak, sudah tidak lagi kurasa" ucapku setengah tertawa.

Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kaki ku, kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, aku melihat sebuah kursi melayang kearahku, ternyata ia menyiapkan sebuah tempat untuku duduk.

Sepintas kalian mungkin berfikir kalau kursi yang ku duduki itu kotor dikarenakan kondisi loteng ini berdebu, namun sepertinya dengan gerakan sihirnya pemuda ini sudah membersihkannya, tipikal tuan rumah yang sopan.

Dalam posisi duduk, aku pun segera mengambil sesuatu dari tas punggung yang kubawa menuju kemari, pemuda itu mencuri curi pandang kearahku

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu sebagai rasa terimakasih atas kejadian kemarin ketika aku terjatuh ditangga" ucapku sembari menyodorkan makanan yang kubawa dari bawah

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menempelkan kedua tangannya kepermukaan cermin yang membatasi kita berdua, lucu sekali sepertinya ia merasa penasaran.

Aku pun segera membuka kotak makan ku "Ah—ini, aku membawa salad yang terdiri dari beberapa sayuran" ucapku sembari menunjuk makanan didalam kotak makanan yang kubawa

"Kau bisa keluar dari cermin jika kau mau memakan makananku" tambahku lagi.

Tiba tiba pandangan _onyx_nya menatapku sayu "Aku tidak bisa keluar dari cermin ini" ujarnya setengah menunduk

"Eh kenapa?" tanyaku kaget "Tapi kan kau mampu untuk men—_transfer_ sihirmu kesini sedari kemarin untuk membantuku?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung

"Aku tidak bisa menukar atau mentransfer sesuatu dari duniamu ke duniaku begitupun sebaliknya, itu membutuhkan sihir yang cukup besar sihirku belum cukup kuat, hanya beberapa tetua penyihir saja yang dapat membukanya" jelasnya panjang

Aku mencerna baik baik kata kata yang dilontarkannya merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyatannya, makanan yang susah payah kubawa kini sia sia terlebih lagi tambahan ia tak dapat keluar dari cermin itu.

"Tapi? bagaimana jika kita makan bersama sama sekarang?" usulnya kepadaku

Aku menatapnya bingung "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku akan memakan bekal punyaku sementara kau memakan bekal yang kau bawa bagaimana?" tawarnya kepadaku

Aku pun tersenyum tulus "Ide bagus" ucapku senang, Aku bangkit dari tempat duduku dengan bantuan tongkat kayuku tentunya, kemudian aku menempelkan telapak tanganku kecermin.

_**.**_

_**Our fate bagan to turn, my daily life was changing**_

_**Would it be all right to say you're my first [friend]?**_

.

Pemuda yang umurnya terlihat sama denganku hanya terlonjak kaget, namun perlahan ia pun menempelkan jarinya ke sisi cermin didunianya sehingga tangannya sejajar denganku dibatasan cermin itu, entah kenapa rasa hangat timbul perlahan menyelimuti telapak tanganku.

Ketika Aku sampai didepan cermin, Aku teringat akan suatu hal. Hal sederhana yang semua orang lakukan di awal pertemuan—_perkenalan_. Seketika aku pun berkata "Kita belum pernah berkenalan secara baik sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura _yoroshiku—ne_" sapaku memperkenalkan diri

Ia pun tersenyum membalas sapaanku "Uchiha Sasuke—_Yoroshiku" _

Aku pun berfikir sejenak menimang nimang nama panggilan yang cocok untuknya "Boleh kupanggil Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku setengah ragu.

Sejenak Ia hanya terdiam namun tak butuh waktu lama pria itu mengacungkan jempolnya sembari berkata "Terdengar lebih baik" syukurlah responnya positif. Aku senang sekali, teringat memori masa kecilku hingga saat ini, dialah orang asing pertama yang kuajak bicara karna biasanya hanya segelintir pelayan saja yang kukenal sejak mendiang ibuku Haruno Mebuki meninggal.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa hanya diam?" tanyanya khawatir

Aku mencoba menutupi kesedihanku yang tiba tiba terlintas dari pemuda itu "A—aku hanya senang kau tau?, selama ini, baru pertama kali ada yang ingin berbicara denganku, apa tidak apa jika aku menganggapmu teman?" tanyaku sambil menutupi wajahku menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku

Sasuke, pemuda _raven_ dihadapanku ini pun bertanya, mengulangi kata kataku "Teman?"

"Ya, teman pertamaku" ujarku kepadanya, ah kurasa aku terlalu cepat. Jika ia menolaku, aku pun tak heran.

Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju

Entah kenapa seketika bahuku bergetar, perlahan air mataku keluar tak terbendung dari sudut mataku, _liquid_ bening itu perlahan terjatuh. Pria tampan dihadapanku ini sepertinya kaget, terlihat dari matanya yang membulat menatap kearahku

Aku segera menghapus jejak jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi ranumku, belum sempat aku melakukannya tiba tiba aku merasakan ada genggaman hangat di pergelangan tanganku, genggaman yang terasa begitu nyaman.

Genggaman itu merambat ke telapak tanganku, mengisi ruang kosong di antara jemariku. Aku menatap _onyx_nya yang kini sedang terpejam.

.

_**As moments pile up across the mirror in confusion**_

"_**could you call my name?"**_

.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membalas genggamannya, Aku pun memandang Sasuke dan kembali bertanya pada dirinya "Tadi, kau bilang tak bisa mengeluarkan dirimu dari cermin? Kau menggunakan sihirmu lagi _eh?_" aku memastikan ia memakai sihirnya lagi, kurasa itu bukan sihir yang kecil.

Sasuke masih fokus memejamkan matanya sembari menjawab "Aku hanya bilang belum cukup kuat, bukan berarti aku tak bisa kan? kalau hanya sebatas tangan mungkin aku masih bisa" suara baritone nya menyapu pendengaranku

Aku pun memejamkan mataku mengikutinya, kemudian berkata jujur padanya "Tanganmu hangat Sasuke-_kun_"

Aku melihatnya yang masih terpejam sembari merespon perkataanku dengan kata andalannya "hn" kemudian mempererat genggamannya pada jemriku, seakan takut aku menghilang.

Cukup lama bagi kita berdua menyesapi kegiatan ini, aku pun memulai pembicaraan dan membuat permintaan kecil

"Dapatkah kau memanggil namaku, _ne_ Sasu-_kun?_"

Kurasakan genggaman tanganku mengendur, dengan _refleks_ aku pun membuka mataku dan menatap kerahnya. Yang kulihat dihadapanku ialah pria itu telah membuka manik indahnya. Bibir tipisnya yang sedari tadi terkatup pun, kini melafalkan sebuah kata

.

.

.

.

.

"—Sakura"

.

.

_**By touching your hand, your voice that reaches me**_

_**Is so warm, that suddenly tears begin to spill over**_

_**It is all right to hold onto you like this, forever?**_

.

.

Ahh… akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga XD, semoga feel nya dapet (u,u), fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna

_**p.w **_: Iya aku re-publish karna terjadi kesalahan di beberapa titik terimakasih sudah mereview ;))

_**Afra onyx**_ : gomenne afra kalo sifat Sasu kun kurang dingin hoho~~ karna aku udah merencanakannya begitu dari awal, lagi pula udah aku tambahin OOC kok wkwk;)) terimakasih sudah mereview

_**Mauyama Hirumi : **_terimakasih review dan koreksinya, aku kurang teliti sepertinya hoho~~ aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ;))

.

.

.

Chapter 3 dirilis setelah satu atau dua minggu setelahnya, Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu kagamine twins _'magical mirror' _. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_, _mind to review_?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Don't go for looks, they can deceive . Don't go for wealth, even that fades away. Go for someone who makes u smile because it takes only a smile to make a dark day seem bright" (unknown)_

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__**by**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_** Story **__**by **__** yasu yase **_

_Warning : OOC , Terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror Kagamine twin's dengan sedikit perubahan_

_Genres : Romance/Angst_

_ Pairing : Sasu—Saku _

_._

_._

_**Reflection**_

_._

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

UDARA di pertengahan bulan Desember mulai datang, salju bertebaran dimana mana menumpuk disisi jalan. Banyak insan memilih menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Menghangatkan diri ditengah perapian.

Kita beralih pada 2 sosok anak dan ibu yang sedang duduk di depan perapian. Sang ibu menyisir halus surai merah muda gadis kecil dipangkuannya, sesekali mendongeng pada buah hati tercinta berharap ia segera terlelap.

_"—__sang pangeran itu pun akhirnya melamar tuan putri dan mereka hidup bahagia se—__"_

_**Tok tok tok!**_

Perempuan paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Masuk" perintah wanita itu

Kini dihadapannya terdapat seorang Raja sekaligus suami yang perlahan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Saki sayang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sakura kecil yang terlelap dipangkuan ibunya.

"Sudah lebih baik" jawab Permaisuri itu sembari memindahkan posisi Sakura perlahan ke atas kasur yang tak jauh darinya.

Sang Raja mengecup pucuk kepala Sang istri yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan hm?" tanyanya khawatir melihat keadaan sang istri. Bagaimana tidak? putri tunggalnya itu tidak mau tidur sejak semalam, suhu tubuhnya meninggi mungkin karna efek musim dingin.

Istrinya hanya tersenyum pelan "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura rewel akhir akhir ini, anak itu tidak mau tidur jika aku tak ada disampingnya" iris matanya menatap geli gadis yang sedang berkelana kealam mimpi itu.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu"

"ta—tapi Sak—"

Sang Raja menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir sang istri, memberikan isyarat agar wanita itu tak membantah perintahnya.

"_Wakatta_" ucap wanita itu pasrah, dengan segera ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kecupan selamat tidur.

"Selamat tidur Sakura"

dan suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar perlahan.

.

.

Sasuke kecil sedang berlatih dengan tongkat sihirnya di mansion keluarga Uchiha.

Ia mempunyai tekad untuk bisa menjadi penyihir hebat suatu saat nanti, dan membuat kemampuannya berkembang agar bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya, Itachi.

Pria kecil itu ingin agar ayahnya mengakui kemampuannya. Terkadang anak itu berlatih diam diam dikamarnya mengucapkan mantra mantra sihir dari buku yang ia pelajari.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Obito?" suara datar nan tegas terdengar jelas di telinga bocah berumur 7 tahun tersebut. Tongkat sihir yang di pegang bocah itu pun terhenti, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakeknya itu

"Kau lupa, Aku harus menghadiri rapat di dunia manusia itu_ jii-san_" ucapnya pada pria yang dketahui bernama Madara Uchiha itu.

"Siapa yang ingin kau ajak mendampingimu berbicara eh? bukankah setidaknya dibutuhkan 2 orang untuk menghadiri rapat itu?" tanya Pria tua itu mengintrogasi.

Tiba tiba sebuah suara datang mengintrupsi "Aku yang akan menemaninya _jii-san_"

Perhatian mereka pun teralih ke sumber suara. Dapat dilihat pemuda tampan berkuncir satu itu menghampirinya. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke hanya saja yang membedakan ialah postur tubuh, rambut serta tanda kerut diwajahnya.

_'Aniki?!'_ batin Sasuke kecil tidak percaya, ia masih menyembunyikan dirinya disela sela pohon.

Madara memperhatikan penampilan cucunya itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Seketika keadaan hening sampai—

"Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya tiba tiba membuat Itachi dan Obito mengerenyit bingung. Mereka berfikir tidak ada yang salah dari penampilan mereka hari ini.

Madara menghela nafas kemudian menoleh kearah pohon tua yang tak jauh darinya sembari berkata "Sasuke kau ada disana kan?" tanyanya sambil mengetuk ngetukan kakinya ketanah.

Perkataan itu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke kecil meremang, ia masih menyembunyikan sosoknya walaupun ia tau itu percuma.

Tiba tiba tubuhnya terangkat keatas "eh?!" membuat dirinya tak mampu lagi bersembunyi

Sasuke kecil pun dibawa paksa oleh sihir itu untuk mendekat dengan ketiga pria yang sedari tadi bercakap ria. Kakinya menendang nendang keudara berusaha meloloskan dirinya dari cengkraman sihir itu.

_Onyx_ dan _onyx _kembali bertemu, mata kelam Itachi menangkap basah kelakuan buruk adik semata wayangnya itu. Perlahan kaki sasuke memijak ditanah, bocah itu menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Menguping itu tidak baik loh Sasuke" ucapnya santai sembari menyentil dahi adiknya itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan

Sasuke kecil meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut "Kau sudah berjanji padaku _Itachi-nii_ untuk menemaniku berlatih hari ini, kau ingin mengingkarinya lagi?" seru bocah 7 tahun itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Madara dan Obito hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ia tau betul perilaku Sasuke jika sudah di depan kakaknya itu. _**Sangat manja**_, berbeda sekali jika ia dihadapan ayahnya, Fugaku.

Kedua pria itu pun berkomat kamit berdoa agar Itachi tidak termakan bujuk rayu adiknya dan membatalkan misinya kali ini. Karna kejadian seperti ini kerap kali terjadi ketika Itachi ingin pergi melaksanakan misi.

Itachi yang melihat respon kedua pria dihadapannya hanya mengangguk paham. Pria berkerut itu pun kemudian menggendong Sasuke dalam dekapannya "Oh—ayolah _Nii san_ tidak mengingkari janji Sasu-_chan_, hanya menundanya"

Sasuke kecil itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya "Sama saja" ucapnya setengah kesal dengan suara cadel

Itachi memutar bola matanya menghadapi kelakuan adiknya yang keras kepala itu "Beda Sasuke, _N__ii-san_ menundanya dan kita bisa melaksanakannya lain waktu"

Sasuke kecil mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan baju kakanya itu. Iris kelamnya terasa panas, ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis.

Obito yang menyaksikan drama picisan kedua saudara itu pun akhirnya mengalah dan membisikan sesuatu pada partnernya itu.

"Masih ada waktu, sebaiknya kau temani _Otoutou_–mu sampai tertidur Itachi" ucapnya kemudian pergi berlalu. Tak lupa obito memberikan sedikit kode pada kakeknya untuk meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu.

Berterima kasihlah kau Itachi pada Obito.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Bagaimana? ia sudah tertidur?" tanya Obito jengkel, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya didepan pintu kamar Sasuke

"Yah kurasa begitu" ucap itachi mengangkat bahunya. Sayup sayup dalam tidurnya Sasuke mendengar suara percakapan antara mereka berdua

Itachi sesegera mungkin memakai jubah hitam berlapis emas kebanggannya."Baiklah—kita pergi" ajak Obito kepada Itachi namun pemuda berkuncir satu itu tak bergeming, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau tunggu apalagi Itachi? ingin dimarahi tetua disana eh?"

Itachi pun dengan cepat mencium kening adiknya itu sembari mengusap-ngusap rambut hitamnya "ya— er..ayo kita pergi" ucapnya setengah ragu.

_Sepertinya kau merasakan firasat buruk—eh Itachi?_

.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertidur pun mulai membuka sebelah matanya mengintip untuk melihat keadaan. _'Keadaan sudah aman' _batin kecilnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Yosh! ayo kita susul Aniki Dino!" ucapnya pada mainan tercintanya itu, Dino. Sebuah mainan berbentuk _Dinosaurus_ berwarna hijau.

Sedangkan respon Dino? Oh ayolah apa yang kalian harapkan dari sebuah mainan?

Sasuke kecil pun melarikan diri keluar mansion mencoba mengekori kedua pria itu secara hati hati, Ia memakai sihir penyamaran agar ia tak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa seperti kemampuan bunglon menyamarkan warna —_mimikri._

Yah bisa kita prediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Uchiha bungsu itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE MENGHILANG!" Mikoto, wanita sekaligus Ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu berteriak histeris mendapati kamar anaknya kosong melompong.

Suaminya, Fugaku yang sedari tadi menyeruput minuman bersama Madara itu pun tersedak. Sedangkan pria yang diketahui bernama Madara itu menyemburkan minuman itu kearah Fugaku dengan sangat tidak elite.

"PANGGIL PELAYAN CARI SASUKE SAMPAI KETEMU!"

Bagaimanapun Sasuke anak mereka juga kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Chapter ini aku update singkat, karna mau fokus sejenak untuk ujian praktek perakitan PC hehe, doain yak biar lancar biar cepet update /siapa lo?/ .Chapter 3-4-5 membahas awal mula Sasu-Saku bertemu

**_Princess7174_**terimakasih sudah mengkoreksi, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi senpai maklum newbie ;)) koreksi lagi ya di chapter ini terimakasih sudah me-review

**_Eysha 'CherryBlossom' , Hanazono yuri, febri raven, Maruyama Harumi_ **Terima kasih atas Reviewnya :))

.

.

.

Chapter 4 dirilis setelah satu atau dua minggu setelahnya, Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu kagamine twins _'magical mirror'_. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_, _mind to review_ ?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiks—Itachi-_nii_ aku takut" Batin seekor burung gagak yang terlungkup diantara tumpukan kayu bakar.

Ia pun segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi meringkuk, _dingin _batinnya sembari merapatka_n kembali_ bulu halus hitamnya.

Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa dicuaca yang se—_ekstrim_ ini, selain berlindung mencari kehangatan.

Hei—taukah kalian kalau gagak itu ialah jelmaan dari sesosok anak kecil berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ yang sedang dicari keluarganya bernama Sasuke

Kejadian itu bermula ketika Sasuke kecil mengekori kedua pria yang masih satu marga dengannya itu menuju gerbang yang menghubungkan dunianya dan dunia lain, tiba tiba saja tubuhnya menciut menjadi sosok binatang berbulu hitam.

Sasuke kecil yang masih belum tau apa apa hanya bisa pasrah menerima perubahan secara sepihak ini, sebelumnya tak ada penjelasan mengenai ini.

Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke kecil **_tidak mengetahui_ **bahwa penyihir yang menginjakan kaki kedunia manusia jika belum mempunyai sihir yang cukup kuat—

.

.

—dirinya akan bereikarnasi menjadi sosok yang baru?

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__**by**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_** Story **__**by **__** yasu yase **_

_Warning : OOC , Terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror Kagamine twin's dengan sedikit perubahan_

_Genres : Romance / Angst_

_ Pairing : Sasu Saku _

_._

_._

_**Reflection**_

_._

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

_Hei?— Pernah ada yang mengatakan kepadaku, katanya gagak hitam itu... pembawa sial ya?_

.

.

SEEKOR burung gagak yang masih berlindung diantara tumpukan kayu bakar, kini hanya bisa terdiam meratapi nasibnya. Ia terus saja menggumankan sebuah nama dalam uap dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh suhu di sekitarnya semakin terasa, ia kembali merapatkan dirinya pada sekumpulan jerami yang menjadi alasnya.

_**Srekk**_

Satu per satu bongkahan salju yang bersemayam di atap rumah jatuh mendarat mengenai tempat berlindung si burung gagak. Bongkahan putih itu merembes melalui sela sela yang ada dan mengenai kepala sang burung, sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat perlindungan yang baru.

Ia pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari tempat itu dan disambut oleh terpaan cahaya putih dari luar yang menyebabkan ia harus menyipitkan kedua matanya.

_**Syuut **_

Luar biasa, dikala ia meloloskan diri dari tempat perlindungannya, ia malah diterpa angin musim dingin membuatnya lagi lagi harus meringkuk didalam kedinginan.

Dengan tekad kuat, hewan itu pun mengepakan sayapnya dan mulai terbang mencari tempat perlindungan yang baru.

Ada rasa takut menyelimuti sang hewan, mengingat ia pendatang baru di dunia ini. Namun dengan cepat ia tepis rasa itu dan fokus ketujuan utamanya.

Ia terus terbang, terbang dan terbang lebih tinggi melawan haluan angin. Bulu bulu hitamnya kini sudah tak berwarna seperti sedia kala. Terlalu banyak butiran salju yang menempel disana

Mata _onyx_nya kini menatap sayu dan ketinggian terbangnya pun mulai mengurang, hei—sepertinya ia mulai kelelahan.

_**Brak!**_

Ia pun terjatuh, tubuhnya tergesek oleh kerikil-kerikil kecil tempatnya mendarat, bahkan sebaris bulu hitam itu pun tak mampu melindungi kulitnya dari terjangan kerikil.

Perih, rasa itu kini menambah luka baru bagi tubuhnya, ada beberapa tetes darah yang menetes diserap oleh butiran salju yang mendiami kerikil tersebut.

Seandainya saja dia tau bahwa ia bukanlah hewan musim dingin, mungkin ia tak akan senekat ini. Mahluk itu pun masih berusaha lagi untuk terbang, memposisikan sayapnya untuk mengepak—_lagi_.

Berkepak terus berkepak, tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang kian menjalar. Lagi lagi kecepatan terbangnya pun mulai mengurang. Gagak hitam itu kelelahan.

Dirasa tak cukup kuat, ia pun segera mendaratkan tubuhnya ke daratan.

Ia memijakan kakinya ke tepian jendela yang terbuat dari kayu jati kemudian mengusap tumpukan salju yang menghalangi kaca jendela. Mata hitamnya menangkap siluet anak perempuan yang sedang tertidur di dekat perapian.

_Pasti nyaman _ batinnya, tanpa banyak pikir ia pun segera memukulkan paruhnya ke kaca yang menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Ia terus mengetukan paruh nya dan menimbulkan irama tersendiri akibat ketukannya, walau dirasa sakit namun itu lebih baik dari pada tak melakukan apa apa

Mengingat sekarang nyawanya di pertaruhkan.

_**Syuttt**_

Oh baiklah sekarang ia mengerti, bahwa alam didunia ini tak begitu bersahabat baginya, bahkan untuk sekedar mencari kehangatan pun sulit

**Tok**

**...**

…

**Tok**

…

**..**

**.**

Ketukan itu terdengar menghilang, sang gagak kini sudah berhenti mengetuk ngetukan paruhnya karna dirasa sia sia.

Pasokan udara didalam rongga paru paru nya terasa kian menipis, kaki kaki kecilnya sudah tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Ia pun tergeletak didaun jendela yang masih tertutup membiarkan butiran salju jatuh satu persatu mengubur dirinya, berharap keajaiban datang menghampirinya

Naif bukan?

.

.

.

Sakura gadis berambut _soft pink _itu merasa terganggu akan suara yang didengarnya, perlahan ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur. Kompresan hangat yang _kaa _sannya tempelkan di dahinya selagi tidur kini merosot kebawah seiring dengan pergerakan tubuh sang gadis.

Seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya, ketika gadis itu terbangun dari tidur nya kepalanya melihat kearah jendela melihat keadaan diluar sana

_Sudah malam _batinnya

Curiga pada sosok yang mengetuk kaca jendela nya, gadis itu pun membuka daun jendelanya secara perlahan guna menghindari banyaknya bongkahan salju yang menumpang masuk dari sisi sisi tepian jendela.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sesonggok burung gagak terkapar lemah terkubur salju.

Iris _klorofilnya_ melebar mengerjap kaget, hewan itu tampak begitu ringkih dan warna salju yang kemerahan menambah kesan iba bagi yang melihatnya.

Dengan sigap ia segera membopong tubuh mungil sang gagak lalu membalutkannya dalam selimut dan menghangatkannya didepan perapian dalam pelukannya. Setelah dirasa cukup hangat, ia pun meninggalkan gagak itu diatas bantalannya guna memanggil Ibundanya.

Sedangkan gagak hitam itu hanya dapat menangkap objek samar sang penolong dimata hitamnya.

.

.

"Astaga! Kau dapatkan dari mana ini Saki?" tanya Ibundanya kaget.

Sakura kecil pun menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya.

Sedangkan Ibunya hanya memangut mangut tanda mengerti mendengarkan penjelasan putrinya itu. Tak ayal diam, Permaisuri kerajaan itu pun membalutkan beberapa kain kasa guna penyembuh luka disekujur tubuh mahluk hitam itu.

"Begitulah celitanya _Kaa-san_, bagaimana keadaannya cekalang?" tanya Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. "Sepertinya gagak kecil ini terpisah dari kelompoknya Saki, mungkin besok akan segera pulih, _K__aa-san_ sudah membalut lukanya" imbuh wanita itu.

Sakura kecil pun menghela nafas lega "_Souka—ne kaa san_ jenis burung apa itu?_" _tanyanya menunjuk objek yang dimaksud.

"Ini namanya Burung Gagak—Saki"

"Apa!" Sakura memberi respon diluar dugaan dengan sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

Permaisuri itu pun memiringkan kepalanya sembari berkata "Kau kenapa eh—Saki apa ada masalah hm?" tanyanya khawatir sembari mengelus kening sang anak.

Dengan _refleks _ia menjauh "ta—tapi kan _kaa-san_ gagak hitam itu pembawa sial, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buluk terhadap kita?"

Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu pun tertunduk meremas ujung dress yang dikenakannya, helaian poni panjang itu pun jatuh menutupi wajah manisnya

"Kemarilah" bujuk _Kaa-sannya_ itu sembari menepuk nepuk kan diri agar duduk dipangkuannya. Gadis itu pun perlahan mendekat dan _**hup!**_ Ia pun diangkat dan dipangku oleh ibundanya.

"ne—Saki dengarkan_ Kaa-san_, takdir kita kita yang menentukan, bukan karna adanya mahluk ini maka semuanya berubah menjadi buruk, takdir manusia sudah ditentukan sedari lahir sayang"

Ibundanya itu memberikan nasehat dan memainkan surai halus milik anaknya.

Sakura kecil menatap ibunya "Lalu?—bagaimana dengan kata kata itu _Kaa-san_?"

_**Ssst!**_

Gadis bermata hijau itu merasakan jari telunjuk ibunya menyentuh bibir mungilnya.

"Kau lebih percaya _Kaa-san_ atau mitos itu hm?" goda ibu nya sembari menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya lalu memeluk _Kaa-sannya_ dengan erat

"Tentu saja Cakula lebih percaya _Kaa-san!" _tegasnya disela sela pelukan itu

Ibundanya pun tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban putrinya.

Ibundanya berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putrinya tersebut "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melakukan _Upsy daisy_ Saki?" tawar Ibundanya.

"u'um" Gadis berpipi ranum itu mengangguk setuju.

Seketika mereka melakukan permainan _Upsy daisy,_ Sakura kecil tertawa riang ketika diayunkan ke udara dan Gagak hitam yang tertidur pun samar samar mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

.

.

Disisi lain

Sudah seminggu keadaan Sasuke kecil menghilang ditelan bumi. Keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang terkenal seantro 'Konoha-land', ya—'Konoha-land' ialah tempat dimana penyihir tinggal.

"Bagaimana kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Fugaku mengtuk ngetukan jari telunjuknya diatas meja, ayah dari bocah cilik itu mengintimidasi.

"Tidak _master_, kami sudah mencarinya sampai ke pelosok Mansion, Akademi, bahkan sampai ke Hutan terlarang,namun kami tidak menemukan keberadaannya itu _master_" lapor pelayan itu takut takut

Itachi yang berdiri disamping ayahnya menoleh membaca air muka ayahnya, tersirat rasa kekecewaan disana.

"tapi _master—_kami menemukan ini" tandas pelayan itu merubah suasana.

Pelayan itu menyodorkan sebuah mainan berbentuk _Dinosaurus _ yang belakangan ini dikenal sebagai teman Sasuke ketika tidur.

Itachi memandang Fugaku secara bergantian lalu keduanya mengangguk bersamaan "Kalian boleh keluar" perintah Fugaku kepada para pesuruhnya

"Itachi, panggil keluarga _Hyuuga, _kita lacak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya melalui mainan ini"

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke kecil beradaptasi dengan suasana asing, dengan bentuk baru tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya

_Mengikuti kakaknya—tersesat—mencari tempat perlindungan—terjatuh—ditolong_ dan _diobati_ oleh seorang gadis manis yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Sakura.

Terkadang jua ibunya ikut membantunya dalam merawat Sasuke yang berwujud gagak hitam itu.

Ah, ia jadi teringat akan ibunya disana, bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka mencari dirinya?

Diam diam Sasuke menyukai anak perempuan berpipi _Chubby_ itu dari mulai cara merawatnya, tutur katanya, senyumannya dan tak dapat dideskripsikan lagi yang lainnya. Perempuan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Saki—waktunya tidur"

Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura menyambut _kaa-sannya _dengan tatapan memelas "_Kaa-san, _Sakura masih ingin bermain bersama burung gagak"

"Ayolah kau butuh istirahat, masih ada hari lain lagi bukan? Peliharaanmu pun pasti kelelahan"

"huh, baiklah"

.

.

"Sudah siap semuanya tuan saatnya melancarkan serangan" ucap seorang pria berkacamata.

Pria dihadapannya hanya tersenyum menyeringai membalikan badan sembari berkata "Terima kasih Kabuto"

"Senang membantu anda—

.

.

.

—Orochimaru-_sama_"

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Setiap mahluk hidup didunia ini pasti menginginkan keadilan, bahkan untuk seekor Gagak sekalipun, karna mereka terlahir tidak untuk dibenci" **__(My-mind)_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Update kilat, update kilat~~, maaf words nya dikit untuk chap ini, gatau knapa abis ujian praktek inspirasi lagi_ down_ nih. Dek dekan nunggu hasilnya /malahcurhat/

_**Maruyama Harumi **_bener ko aku nge-re'pub chap 2, guna memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan. Oaa ('0') jujur aku baru tau loh penulisannya ternyata _'Permaisuri' _tanpa huruf _'n'_ /Authordigampar/ selama ini kusangka memakai _'n'_. Kritikanmu sangat berguna **Arigatou **;))

_**Sofi .pb**__ , __**Hanazono Yuri**__ , __**febri feven **__,_ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me_rieview _cerita abalku ;))

Rada bingung nih kira kira lanjutin gak ya fanficnya hoho~~ apa aku delete aja yah? Saran dong, saran buat Chapter selanjutnya.

Eh? btw pada penasaran gak nih?/kagak/ *pundung*—

.

.

.

Chapter 5 dirilis sesuai keadaan Author ya, Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kagamine twins _'magical mirror'_. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_ , _mind to review_ ?


	5. Chapter 5

GADIS bernama Haruno Sakura itu tengah tertidur, terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya.

Cahaya bulan yang tampak meremang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela dan sepertinya udara diluar sudah mulai membaik.

Burung kecil ini pun mengepakan sayapnya mencoba menerobos keluar lewat celah jendela untuk melihat lihat keadaan

Sesampainya dibalkon kamar, dirinya bertengger pada salah satu kursi kayu yang ada sembari menatap rembulan diatasnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_Hari ini bulan penuh_ batinnya

Hewan berkaki dua itu terus termenung memikirkan nasib buruk yang menimpanya— ya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Namun untuk kali ini ia sangat merindukan keluarganya dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan

Setetes _liquid_ bening jatuh dari manik hitamnya, kepalanya pun tertunduk merenungi kejadian yang telah ia lewati

_**TENG! TENG!**_

Suara bandul jam menggema disetiap sudut menunjukan hari tengah malam, Burung gagak yang masih tertunduk masih belum menyadari perubahan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya yang dipengaruhi oleh sinar bulan.

Tiba tiba tubuhnya merasakan gejolak aneh dan timbul getaran getaran yang melanda sekitar tubuhnya

_**KAAK! KAAK! KAAK!**_

Ia pun meraung raung kesakitan, tubuhnya seperti tercabik cabik untuk bergerak, pori porinya terasa kian melebar. Bulu bulu hitam yang menjadi pelindungnya dari suhu dingin pun perlahan mulai terjatuh kebawah seakan—_rontok_

Kepala sang gagak bergerak menoleh kesana kemari guna meminta pertolongan, namun apa daya tak ada satu pun yang terbangun untuk menolongnya. Tubuhnya pun terjatuh dari kursi kayu yang terlapisi kain tersebut.

Sayapnya berdenyut denyut dan tiba tiba tangan yang semula berbentuk sayap itu mulai mengeluarkan jari, tubuhnya yang kecil itu pun mulai tumbuh membentuk postur tubuh manusia berumur 7 tahun dan perubahan itu terjadi terus menerus disetiap inci tubuhnya…

..dan berhenti

Sasuke kecil cukup kebingungan mengenai hal ini, terlebih lagi sekarang tubuhnya terekspos tidak mengenakan apapun.

Jemarinya mengambil beberapa helai bulu hitam yang telah tercabut dari sayapnya. '_Apakah ini nyata? Aku kembali menjadi manusia!' _ batinnya senang namun kejadian itu tak berlangsung cukup lama

Bocah kecil ini kembali meringkuk kedinginan memegangi kedua lengannya, ia ingin kembali kedalam namun sela sela jendela tak memberikan cukup ruang untuk tubuhnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ batinnya

Akhirnya ia merobek kain yang yang menutupi kursi tempatnya bertengger _sebelumnya _untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya, yah—walaupun itu tak cukup menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya namun setidaknya dapat memberikannya sedikit kehangatan

Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu balkon menggunakan kedua tangannya namun sepertinya pintu itu sudah terkunci dari dalam. Ia pun menoleh sekeliling, Bagaimana caranya kabur dari sini mengingat ketinggian balkon ini lebih dari 12 meter.

Jika Sasuke melompat tentu dirinya akan mati, percayalah dia tak sebodoh itu dalam mengambil keputusan ya kecuali—membuntuti kakaknya tentunya

_**Kriett**_

Cahaya lentera menerpa bagian punggungnya, sepertinya akan ada manusia yang datang. Sasuke pun sesegera mungkin mencari tempat persembunyian. Sayangnya sebelum itu terjadi ada suara yang mengintrupsinya

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini nak?"

Saatnya mencari jawaban yang logis Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__**by**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_** Story **__**by **__** yasu yase **_

_Warning : OOC , Dichapter ini Sasuke nya OOC banget gomen_

_Genres : Romance / Angst_

_ Pairing : Sasu Saku _

_._

_._

_**Reflection**_

_._

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu sesegera mungkin menggendong bocah kecil berusia 7 tahun itu dalam dekapannya, kemudian secara hati hati melewati putrinya yang tertidur itu agar tidak terbangun.

Sasuke yang berada didalam dekapan wanita itu hanya bisa diam mematung karna tak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk menolak

Wanita itu mengambil jubah merah milik salah satu tentaranya yang digantungkan dilorong lorong Istana yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk antisipasi apabila terjadi keadaan darurat.

Dengan cepat ia menaiki satu per satu tangga menuju Kamar untuk tamu kerajaan, mengingat disitulah tempat satu satunya yang kosong saat ini selain gudang, dapur dan kamar mandi tentunya

Setelah menutup pintu, wanita itu mendudukan Sasuke ditepian kasur. Setelah itu ia membongkar isi lemari dan memilah milah pakaian agar dapat dikenakan si kecil itu.

"Aku hanya mempunyai pakaian ini untuk anak seusiamu, tapi kurasa masih bisa dipakai" katanya sembari memakaikan pakaian yang terbuat dari bahan woll ke Sasuke kecil itu

Sasuke kecil memasukan kepala dan kedua tangannya kelubang baju yang ada, setelah memakai pakaian itu tubuhnya kini terasa hangat.

_**Kerieuukk**_

Suara perut Sasuke kecil pun berbunyi oh— _sangat tidak uchiha_

Wanita yang dijuluki sebagai Permaisuri itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan "Kau lapar—hm?" tanyanya lembut

Pipi _chubby _Sasuke bersemu merah kemudian mengangguk. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari balik bajunya yang berisi beberapa makanan kecil

"Makanlah" titah wanita itu

Sasuke kecil pun langsung memakan dengan lahap makanan yang memang disediakan untuknya, sedangkan insan dihadapannya hanya memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke mengurangi tempo mengunyahnya lalu perlahan menelannya. "Kenapa berhenti ada yang salah hm?" tanya Haruno Mebuki terheran heran. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gelengan

Wanita itu pun menghela nafas sebelum bertanya— "ne.. siapa namamu nak?"

"Sa—suke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawab bocah itu terbata bata

Sedangkan wanita bernama Haruno Mebuki itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap rambut runcing milik Sasuke. Otak kecil Sasuke memproses hal yang terjadi, seperti ada yang mengganjal dibatinnya

"ano— bibi tidak menanyakan Aku berasal dari mana?" tanya Sasuke kecil kebingungan melihat pola tingkah laku wanita itu yang sama sekali tidak mencurigai keberadaan dirinya.

Permaisuri itu hanya tertawa pelan "Kau burung gagak itu kan?". Mata_ onyx _Sasuke melebar mendapat pernyataan terang terangan itu "Dari mana bibi tau?"

Wanita itu menghentikan tawanya menyadari tatapan Sasuke kecil yang kebingungan

"Kau berasal dari Klan Uchiha—eh?, Klan ter-_elite_ itu? Kenapa bisa tersasar sampai disini nak?" tanyanya halus tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menngusap surai hitam anak itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengarahkan tatapannya kearah lawan bicaranya "Bibi tau klan kami berarti bibi—"

"—penyihir maksudmu?" ucapnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke "Ya tapi itu dulu" lagi lagi ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh wanita itu seraya tersenyum—_ tersenyum pahit._

"Lalu bagaimana bisa bibi tinggal disini?"

"Terkadang jika kita ingin mendapatkan sesuatu maka harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau masih terlalu dini untuk tau nak"

Dan mereka pun berbincang bincang untuk waktu yang lama tanpa mereka sadari bahwa—

.

.

—Disisi lain segerombolan pengawal Kerajaan Haruno tumbang satu persatu. Tanpa menimbulkan keributan, pasukan musuh berpencar untuk mencari lokasi dimana putri Mahkota berada.

"Kami tidak menemukannya dibagian timur Istana Orochimaru-sama" lapor seorang pasukan yang sudah menggeledah bagian timur Istana.

"Cari ditempat lain!" perintah laki laki berambut panjang terurai itu.

'_Bersiap siaplah gadis kecil'_ innernya licik seraya menunjukan senyum iblisnya. Sedangkan Kabuto? Anak buah Orochimaru itu membenahi posisi kacamatanya sembari menyeringai Iblis

.

.

Haruno Mebuki pun berbincang bincang mengenai masa lalunya kepada Sasuke. Membagi sedikit cerita kepada bocah kecil itu.

"..Ah tapi—sepertinya Saki tidak mewarisi bakat sihirku dulu, kurasa dia manusia tulen" imbuh Wanita itu terus mengoceh membicarakan perjalanan hidupnya didunia sihir dan manusia.

Bagaimana nasib Sasuke? Bocah itu terlihat antusias mendengarnya, karna ini merupakan pengetahuan baru baginya

_**Tap! tap! tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka tempat berdua, Haruno Mebuki dengan spontan menyembunyikan diri dibelakang lemari bersama Sasuke serta mematikan lentera yang sedari tadi dipakai sebagai penerang bagi mereka berdua.

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan 2 sosok manusia berada diambangnya "Sepertinya ia tak ada disini Orochimaru-sama" kata salah satu anak buah Orochimaru itu

_Tch_ umpat pria berkulit pucat itu "Ayo kita buka pintu yang tersisa" perintahnya dan suara pintu tertutup pun kembali terdengar

Haruno Mebuki membulatkan matanya mendengar kata_ 'Orochimaru-sama' _pastilah orang itu mempunyai niatan jahat untuk putrinya.

Dirasa keadaan sudah aman, dengan sigap ia menyalakan kembali lenteranya kemudian menggiring Sasuke keluar dari tempat itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan para Prajurit Kerajaan tumbang berserakan disisi sisi lorong.

Wanita itu mengarahkan lenteranya kesalah satu prajurit yang tumbang. _'Sepertinya Orochimaru memakai gas tidur'_ batin wanita itu.

Secepat mungkin ia menggenggam tangan kecil Sasuke agar tidak terpisah darinya. Derap langkah kaki mereka berdua berjalan seiringan. Sampai akhirnya Haruno Mebuki menghentikan langkahnya berbalik kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengarkan bibi, apapun yang terjadi pada bibi nanti, pastikan kau menyelamatkan Sakura" perintah Wanita itu. Sedangkan Sasuke meresponnya dengan anggukan

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali bergegas menuju kamar Sakura, diperjalanan rasa penasaran Sasuke pun memuncak hingga akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk bertanya

"Kenapa mereka mengincar Sakura bi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"Mereka mengincar darah Sakura untuk membuka ruangan bawah tanah, dimana disitu terdapat keping batu _jellal_ yang bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan" jelasnya panjang kali lebar (sama dengan luas?) sambil fokus ke tapak jalan bebatuan yang mereka lewati.

".. Karna hanya darah Sakuralah yang bisa membuka pintu itu walaupun hanya setetes, jika penggunanya menggunakan batu itu untuk kejahatan, maka habislah dunia ini" lanjutnya

"Karnanya keping batu _jellal _yang tersisa terus dipertahankan oleh generasi keturunan Haruno, guna mencegah peperangan" jelasnya panjang mengakhiri.

Sasuke menyesapi kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh permaisuri itu, sampai—

_**KYAAA!**_

Kedua insan itu mendengar teriakan Sakura menggema digendang telinga mereka. Mereka pun menoleh satu sama lain dan mengangguk

"Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke!"

Kemudian kedua insan itu saling mengaitkan kelingkingnya ditengah kegelapan lorong.

.

.

"Lepfff—askan akhh—" jerit Sakura meminta pertolongan berharap pria berambut panjang itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lehernya

"Cukup sampai disitu Orochimaru!" perintah Permaisuri yang datang secara tiba tiba

Gadis berusia 5 tahun itu menggulirkan kedua bola matanya menuju ambang pintu . "_Kaa-san_" panggilnya ingin menangis

"Lepaskan dia Orochimaru" perintahnya lagi sembari perlahan mendekat menuju putrinya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diambang pintu

Sedangkan pria iblis di hadapannya hanya mendengus menyeringai "hmpph—apa yang kau bicarakan hm?"

Haruno Mebuki dengan cepat menerjang Orochimaru, dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari balik jubahnya kemudian ia goreskan pisau itu ke lengan Orochimaru guna meloloskan putrinya

Alhasil Sakura pun terlepas, namun _na'as_ sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya, baru saja gadis itu dapat lolos dari cengkraman Orochimaru, kini anak buah pria itu—Kabuto menahan lengan Sakura.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menerjang Kabuto dengan batu batuan kecil yang dipungutinya di lorong.

Kabuto meringis kesakitan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEH BOCAH KECIL" ucapnya penuh amarah dan— lemparan batu terakhir tepat mengenai kacamata Kabuto.

_**Tsk!**_ Pecahan beling dari kacamata itu menusuk salah satu retinanya, rembesan darah mengalir melalui kelopak matanya.

"Arghh!" pekik pria itu kesakitan, dengan cepat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menjauhi Kabuto dikarenakan kedua belah tangan Pria berambut putih itu sibuk menutupi matanya.

Disisi lain Orochimaru enggan melepas cengkramannya pada Haruno Mebuki, Orochimaru membalikan keadaan dan kini.. wanita itu menjadi tawanannya

Sakura yang melihat itu kemudian berteriak memanggil— "KAA-SAN!"

Orochimaru yang melihat kesempatan ini langsung menodongkan pisau lipat keleher Permaisuri.

"Kemarilah sayang jika Ibundamu ingin selamat" ujarnya penuh kemenangan sembari membekap mulut tawanannya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, namun lengan kecil menahannya "Jangan kesana Sakura" ujar bocah berambut raven itu.

Sakura terdiam mengamati bocah asing yang menahannya sampai—

"Ingin ibumu mati—eh?" lagi lagi pria berwajah ular itu mengeluarkan ancaman

Mendengar pernyataan itu alhasil Sakura berusaha melepas cengkramannya dari Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin bocah berumur 7 tahun itu menahannya namun pergelangan tangannya digigit oleh Sakura

"Argh!" ringisnya kesakitan, membuatnya melepaskan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu.

Orochimaru melepaskan Haruno Mebuki dan mengembil Sakura kembali, Kabuto pun mengambil alih untuk menahan Mebuki.

'_Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke!'_ kata kata wanita itu terngiang jelas dipikirannya

Sakura kecil menyikut perut Orochimaru sedangkan Sasuke menerjang kedua kaki pria itu agar tidak mengejar Sakura

_**Bugh!**_

_**Bugh!**_

Sasuke kecil mendapat hantaman keras dari atas kepalanya yang ditimbulkan oleh Orochimaru, namun bocah itu tetap pada posisinya. Orochimaru terus terusan memukul kepala Sasuke dari atas.

Haruno Mebuki menginjak kaki Kabuto dan berlari menuju Sakura. "Kaa-san!" panggil Sakura memeluk ibunya

_**Bugh! **_Disisi lain Orochimaru kesulitan melepas cengkaraman kedua tangan Sasuke pada kakinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya "Ledakan tembok itu Kabuto"

_**Blamm!**_

Tembok itu pun seketika meledak, pasangan ibu dan anak yang sedang berpelukan itu tertimpa reruntuhan sedangkan Sasuke membulatkan bola matanya. Semuanya terasa _slow motion._ Dan ruangan itu pun dipenuhi oleh asap dengan seketika, satu per satu dinding pun hancur dan runtuh.

_**Bugh! **_Kini, Orochimaru berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke sembari mengumpat pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke terlempar jauh ke arah reruntuhan

Disisi lain dibalik reruntuhan, Sakura melihat ibunya sedang dalam merangkak menahan puing puing tembok agar tidak menegenai Sakura kecil. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya.

"KAA-SAN!" pekik gadis itu kaget

"per.. gila..h dari sini Saki.. Kaa-san sudah tidak kuat lag..i" lirihnya sembari mengecup kening putri semata wayangnya yang berada di antara puing puing reruntuhan

Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung melempar puing puing itu guna menyelamatkan Sakura

Mebuki yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke pun kembali memohon "Tolo..ng bawa .. Saki pergi" ucapnya dengan suara serak . Sasuke pun mengangguk berusaha mengeluarkan Sakura dari reruntuhan itu, namun kaki Sakura terjepit diantaranya.

Gadis beriris _klorofil_ itu menjerit kesakitan taktala reruntuhan bangunan itu menjepit kakinya. Permaisuri itu pun membantunya keluar dengan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menyangga agar Sakura tidak tertimpa reruntuhan.

Alhasil Sakura pun lolos dari puing puing itu bersama Sasuke. _Kaa sannya_ yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan puing puing itu, akhirnya ambruk mengenai lantai.

"KAA-SAN! HIKS— JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAKURA SENDIRI" pekik gadis itu dibanjiri air mata yang mengalir tiada henti. Tubuhnya ingin bergerak namun kakinya **mati rasa**.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan naas itu tak dapat berbuat apa apa, dengan lembut ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura yang mengelu-elukan nama Ibundanya. Dada Sasuke terus terusan dipukul oleh telapak mungil Sakura "Kaa-san hiks—" jeritnya tiada henti.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar dan terisak pelan tenggelam dalam tangis

Perlahan tubuh Sakura pun melemas, kini Mata hijau cerah milik Sakura menjadi kosong meredup dan ia pun berhenti terisak.

_Miris_— itulah yang pertama kali Sasuke rasakan, tanpa sadar iris hitamnya mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan. Dagunya tertumpu pada kepala gadis itu.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto memutuskan untuk mundur seketika sampai Orochimaru pun berkata "**Aku akan datang dilain waktu—bersiap siaplah**" dan kata kata itu menembus gendang telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke menggertakan giginya

Setelah Orochimaru dan partnernya pergi, Sasuke menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sakura mengingat gadis itu tak memberikan pergerakan yang pasti.

Ia melihat Sakura nampak kacau, kedua bola matanya tak henti hentinya meneteskan air mata dan tatapannya kosong. Namun tak ada pergerakan ditubuhnya seperti….mayat hidup, namun masih bisa bernafas.

Dia seperti kehilangan nyawanya walaupun raganya utuh. Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang dari arah belakang, membuat butiran salju jatuh ke pipi chubby Sasuke.

Tembok yang runtuh membuat satu per satu salju datang menghampiri keduanya dan menjadi saksi bisu atas tragedi ini

.

.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" ucap seseorang yang melihat kekacauan di Istana tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada

Mata kelamnya menangkap dua sosok anak yang tengah berpelukan bersimbah darah dan diselimuti beberapa bongkah salju

'_Sasuke!'_ batinnya kaget melihat keadaan adiknya yang sangat kacau, ia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundak adiknya

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber tepukan. "Itachi_-nii!_" dongak Sasuke kecil dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu otak cerdas Itachi segera memproses cepat kejadian yang ada didepannya. Lalu mengucapkan mantra agar gadis dalam dekapan Sasuke tertidur dan dibaringkan di tempat yang aman.

Itachi mengerti situasinya, namun bagaimanapun juga, Pintu gerbang akan segera tertutup dan jika tidak cepat, kemungkinan untuk kembali lagi ialah _nol._

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke! Kalau tidak pintunya akan tertutup" ajaknya pelan. Mata_ onyx_ Sasuke menatap sayu perempuan yang terbaring itu

Sasuke pun mengangguk kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Sakura yang masih terbaring kaku, Sedangkan Itachi memalingkan mukanya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu pertanyaannya adalah —_dari mana adiknya dapat melakukan adegan itu?_

Itachi sesegera menepis pikiran bodohnya

Sasuke pun menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sakura "Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan kembali lagi kesini, tunggu aku aku janji" ucapnya sembari melepaskan genggamannya perlahan dan pergi

Ketika Sasuke dan Itachi berbalik arah mempersiapkan diri untuk terbang, tiba tiba Sasuke melihat bayang bayang Haruno Mebuki tersenyum kepadanya dan mengatakan

_"Terima kasih, Sasuke"_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, sedangkan kakanya keheranan melihat keanehan pada adiknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi

Tak lama setelah itu, Prajurit dan Dayang Kerajaan datang bergerombol menyelamatkan Ibu dan anak yang berada di lokasi kejadian

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelahnya, Sakura terus terusan mengurung dirinya di kamar, semua bujuk rayu pelayan tidak dihiraukannya

Terkadang nampan yang berisi makanan diatasnya dingin tak tersentuh sama sekali oleh tangan Sakura. Sakura pun tak ingin membagi kisahnya barang seorang pun, cukup dirinya saja yang tau.

Melihat keadaan kacau putrinya itu, Sang Raja pun mengutus Pelayan pribadi untuk putrinya yang didatangkan dari kota sebrang bernama Shizune.

Dan alhasil dalam jangka beberapa minggu tingkah laku Sakura pun kembali normal meskipun sangat disayangkan kakinya lumpuh atas kejadian itu

Raja yang mendalami peristiwa tersebut pun menikahi janda beranak satu yang ia jadikan selir guna melindungi Sakura dari orang orang jahat yang ingin mengganggunya

Dan membuat peraturan baru bahwa Sakura tidak boleh keluar dari area Istana, kecuali mendapat perintah langsung dari Raja.

Sempat terlintas rasa penasaran dibenak Sakura, _Siapakah bocah laki laki yang menyelamatkannya itu?_

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Sasuke ke rumah, Mikoto menangis haru memeluk putranya itu. Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya dan memori tentang Sakura beserta Ibundanya pun kembali terputar

Sasuke pun menangis keras dipelukan Ibunya, Seluruh keluarga menghela nafas lega atas kepulangan bocah bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sasuke menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Fugaku atas perbuatannya. Sasuke siap menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatannya.

Fugaku tak memandang bulu umur Sasuk, walaupun Mikoto istrinya memohon agar tidak menghukumnya, namun tetap saja— '_peraturan ialah peraturan_'.

Sejak kejadian itu, Uchiha Sasuke bekerja keras meningkatkan produktifitas sihirnya. Tingkah polanya yang manis kini kian berubah menjadi sosok anak yang lebih mandiri. Walaupun sedikit ada perubahan sifat mendasar bagi dirinya menjadi lebih er.. _dingin_.

Tak ada yang tau tentang ceritanya selama berkelana didunia luar kecuali Itachi, Cukuplah hanya kakak dan dirinya yang tau.

.

.

_1 tahun kemudian_

Kedua pasang saudara itu sedang menikmati waktu santainya di depan Mansion, melepaskan diri dari segala _tetek bengek_ persoalan dikehidupannya. Untuk sementara lebih tepatnya.

"Ne..Aniki,kira kira apa aku bisa kembali kesana?" tanya Sasuke membaca salah satu buku Sihir dan memakai kacamata di bingkai wajah rupawannya

Itachi, nama pria yang dituju berhenti menyeruput minumannya

"Kau tau Sasuke, butuh kekuatan besar untuk membuka gerbang itu dan hanya para tetua saja yang dapat membukanya" jelasnya panjang

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Itachi "hn.. Lalu?"

Seketika tatapan Itachi menjadi serius "dan taukah kau rapat yang dihadiri oleh aku dan Obito ketika kau menghilang?"

Pria bungsu Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya "hn.. apa?"

Itachi kembali menyeruput tehnya "Rapat itu mendiskusikan penutupan pintu gerbang dibeberapa titik agar tidak merusak keseimbangan antara 2 dunia, jadi kemungkinan jumlah gerbang yang bisa dibuka semakin sedikit"

Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya " Bisa kau bantu aku Aniki?" tanyanya spontan sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan adiknya "Tentu saja anak manja!" ucapnya kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut raven adiknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu, sembari menggembungkan pipinya dengan rona merah bersemu diwajahnya.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu eh? Sasu-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu_ Aniki _! Lihatlah umurku sekarang!?"

"_Yare-yare _jadi ada apa hm?"

"Sakura takut padaku, dia mengatakan bahwa penyihir itu jahat"

"Hahahahaha!.. kemana Sasu-chan ku yang pantang menyerah itu hm?"

"_URUSAI!_ BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU _BAKA ANIKI!"_

.

.

.

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage" **_(Lao Tzu)

.

.

.

AAAHHHHH! Akhirnya versi masa lalu Sakura-Sasuke selesai juga, wah brarti di chap selanjutnya kembali topic utama buahahaha../evil laugh/. Sorry kalo feelnya gadapet, jujur gajago ngedeskripsiin pertarungan /auamatdah/

Fic ini special natal dan tahun baru loh! Haha~~, tanganku pegel ngetik ini, Tadinya aku gak mau lanjutin tapi temen deketku disekolah malah pada marah marah wks.

Langsung aja

_**Sofi asat, Hanazono Yuri, p.w**_ Terima kasih sudah Read and Review cerita newbie ini hoho ;p

_**Amira Novalinda**_ makasih banyak meskipun jujur aku gatau mengharukan di belah mananya wkwk ;))

_**Eysha 'CherryBlossom'**_ makasih ya ;))

_**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel **_wkwkwk iya nih setelah aku pertimbangkan 2 kali aku gajadi delete, makasih reviewnya ya;))

_**Febri feven**_ terima kasih reviewnya dan sarannya sudah kupertimbangkan ;))

_**Maruyama Harumi**_ oh iya aku lupa bilang '_Saki'_ itu nama panggilan kesayangan buat Sakura, contohnya '_Sasu-chan' _buat Sasuke gitu wkwk ;)) makasih RnR nya

Gak sempet ngecek ulang ni tulisan jadi kalo salah maap maap aja deh ya, AAA SIAP SIAP BAGI RAPORT! *ambilpentongan*/malah curhat/

.

.

.

Chapter 6 dirilis sesuai keadaan Author ya (tepatnya abis ambil raport wkwk), Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kagamine twins _'magical mirror'_. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_, _mind to review_ ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke POV**

SEMBURAT merah dan jingga berpadu dicakrawala, aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan menikmati aktivitas baruku. Aktivitas yang mungkin akan segera menjadi rutinitasku.

Sekali lagi perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke

Dihadapanku terdapat seorang anak perempuan berusia belia berambut _soft pink_ menjuntai panjang dengan dress selutut berwarna _krimson_. Perpaduan yang sempurna—setidaknya dimataku.

Sudah dua hari aku melakukan aktivitas ini, dan sekarang ialah hari ke empat dimana ia berada di kastil tempat cermin yang digunakan sebagai media perantara ini berada.

Awal kita bertemu mungkin tidaklah menyenangkan, _ralat_ maksudku bertemu ketika kami dewasa. Tetapi lambat laun ia mulai bisa menerima kehadiranku disisinya, hingga di pertemuan selanjutnya tiba tiba ia memaksaku untuk bercerita perihal seluk beluk kehidupanku.

Oh ayolah ia membuatku mendengus sebal mengingat aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercerita.

Aku pun meresponnya dengan berkata_ 'tidak ada yang istimewa disana' _ucapku asal. Namun, mata _emeraldnya_ menatapku penuh permohonan seperti _puppy eyes , _hhh... kenapa ia tau mengenai kelemahanku ini hn?

Akhirnya dengan setengah terpaksa aku menceritakan seluk beluk yang kujalani didunia sihir serta teman temanku yang kupunya khususnya si _baka dobe _itu, Naruto namanya. Sakura dengan seksama mendengarkan walau sesekali ia menyela ceritaku dengan pertanyaannya atau sekedar tertawa lalu mengejeku.

Aku pun membalas balik dengan ejekan yang spontan terlontar dari mulutku dan terjadi begitu seterusnya.

Entah kenapa, melihatnya tertawa membentuk lengkungan senyum dibibirnya itu membuat perasaan ku tenang dan damai. Terkadang aku merasakan detak jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika aku bersamanya.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku merasa nyaman disisinya

"—hahahahahaha! Lucu sekali Sasuke-kun! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah Naruto salah membaca mantra sehingga membuat eksperimenmu hancur?" tanyanya antusias

Ya, aku menceritakan kejadian dimana si _baka dobe_ itu menghancurkan eksperimenku ketika aku mencoba membuat bunga _Chrysanthemum_ ku menjadi mekar. Bunga dari ordo _Asterales_ itu terbakar seketika ketika _Dobe _mengambil alih tugasku dan membacakan mantra yang salah.

Aku sudah membayangkan harus menumbukan bunga itu sedari ulang mulai dari bibit, dan detik itu juga ingin rasanya aku menguliti pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut. Kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku tidak berkelompok dengannya saja.

"Tentu saja aku langsung mengejarnya!" jawabku asal. Satu hal yang kupelajari tentang Sakura ialah ia mudah penasaran dan jika itu terjadi pada dirinya maka akan terus terusan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya (puppy eyes) kepadaku.

Seketika tawanya pun meledak membuat matanya terpejam erat dan ia pun berkata

"Hahahaha! Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat itu, aku jadi rindu rasanya berlari, ah sepertinya Naruto beruntung karna kau temannya kalau tidak kan blablabalabla..."

_**Deg!**_

Aku tersentak dengan kata kata yang baru dilontarkannya maskipun menurutku ia tidak sadar mengatakannya.

_'aku jadi rindu rasanya berlari'_

___'aku jadi rindu rasanya berlari'_

**___'aku jadi rindu rasanya berlari'_**

Kata kata sederhana yang sukses membuatku menjadi seorang pecundang.

Yah pecundang yang tak dapat menepati janjinya. Aku berani bertaruh kejadian dimasa lalu yang menimpanya pasti sukses membuat kehidupannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Namun kenapa? Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum tulus layaknya tak pernah terjadi masalah apapun dihidupnya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mengetahui dirinya lumpuh, kenapa?

Mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyesali semuanya? Hal yang pasti kuketahui ialah Sakura cukup menderita

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, dan merengkuh tubuhnya dikala ia sedih ataupun kesepian. Namun apa daya mungkin hanya ini satu satunya yang dapat kulakukan, yah setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hello! Apa ada orang disana?" tanyanya kepadaku sembari mengibas ngibaskan tangannya kedepan cermin

"Hn" responku seperti biasanya

"Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam? Maaf aku terlalu banyak berbicara" ucapnya setengah menyesal lalu tersenyum kikuk kepadaku.

"Hn" responku lagi membuatnya berdecak sebal.

Gadis dihadapanku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat usang bercorak ornamen swastika, dengan ketebalan yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Serta tuas pengunci sederhana menghiasi buku itu. "ne Sasuke-kun! Tadi siang ketika aku menjelajahi perpustakaan kastil bersama Shizune, aku menemukan buku ini! Dan kau pasti kaget apa yang ada didalam buku ini".

"Apa?"

Seulas senyuman tersungging dibibirnya "Hihi kau penasaran kan?" simpulnya penuh percaya diri, membuat deretan gigi putihnya nampak di mataku, dengan segera jemari lentiknya membuka satu per satu halaman yang berada di buku itu.

_"Hora! Mite! _ Sasuke-kun" kulihat mata hijaunya berbinar binar menatap kearahku, dapat kusimpulkan ia terlihat senang akan hal ini.

Sakura memberiku deretan kata yang bercetak miring diparagraf pertengahan. Seketika, aku pun membaca lembaran yang ia maksud, di sana tertulis_ 'asal usul batu jellal'._

Sejenak aku pun terpaku, bukankah batu jellal itu—

"Disini tertulis bahwa batu jellal itu dapat mengabulkan tiga keinginan,.. aaahh sayangnya halaman selanjutnya tidak dapat dibuka karna lembarannya tertempel satu sama lain... Huh padahal aku ingin sekali tau bagaimana cara mendapatkan batu itu" gerutunya kesa/l

Kulihat wajahnya yang tadinya sumringah berubah menjadi suram, ia pun menggembungkan pipinya setengah kesal

"Memangnya, kalau kau menemukan batu itu, kau ingin apa?"

Sakura pun menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel "Huh? Tentu saja banyak Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin bisa berjalan normal, aku ingin bisa blablabalablablabla..."

Aku pun mendengar keinginan pertamanya, _berjalan ya?_

"... Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin agar kau dapat keluar dari cermin itu dan datang menemuiku hihi" lanjutnya mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan raut sumringah

Aku pun terdiam sejenak menghela nafas dan seketika suasana diruangan ini menjadi hening tak ada pembicaraan yang mengimbangi kami berdua. Sepertinya ia kebingungan ingin mencari topik apa yang akan dibicarakannya lagi

Akhirnya... Aku pun mengambil alih topik pembicaraan

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin bisa berjalan lagi?"

"eh?"

.

.

**.**

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by yasu yase_**

_Warning : OOC, typo dll_

_Genres : Romance / Angst_

_Pairing : Sasu Saku_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Reflection_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Chapter 6_

**_._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?!"

"Kau tau betul maksudku"

Sakura, gadis yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir menghindari tatapan penyihir dihadapannya.

Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya dan terkekeh pelan "Kurasa... Kau sudah tau jawabanku eh Sasuke?" timpal Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura pun sedikit membuka irisnya kaget, lantaran melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sepertinya tak ingin membahas mengenai hal ini.

Kata katanya terkesan menusuk dan sama sekali tidak ramah

Lama mereka terdiam berkutat dengan pikirannya masing masing hingga akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara "Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu jika kau mau". Sakura terdiam mengerjap kaget perihal kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Benarkah?! Jangan bercanda" ucapnya setengah tertawa

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda?" suara baritone Sasuke sukses menghentikan tawa gadis itu, perempuan berbandana merah itu pun bungkam. "Kemarilah" perintah pria berambut raven dibalik cermin itu, mencoba mengintruksikan agar Sakura mendekat kecermin

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu pun mengambil kedua tongkat kayunya dan menghampiri perbatasan antara kedua insan tersebut.

"Pejamkan matamu"

Dan disaat itu juga Sasuke membacakan mantra sihir untuk membuat gadis dihadapannya pulih tanpa tau konsekuensi yang nanti akan didapatnya

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau bisa buka matamu, Sakura"

Gadis itu kembali menampakan kedua bola mata indahnya, membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit bersemu kemerah merahan mengingat jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat.

Ah.. Seandainya jarak antara mereka berdua tak dibatasi oleh cermin, mungkin hembusan nafas Sasuke akan menerpa wajah ranum Sakura. Sakura pun menunduk membuat beberapa helai poni terjatuh didahinya

"Cobalah berjalan dan lepas tongkat kayumu itu"

Haruno Sakura, gadis itu mencoba melepaskan tongkat kayu yang digunakan untuk memapah tubuhnya satu per satu. Lututnya bergetar mencoba beradaptasi dengan kondisi barunya, ketika gadis itu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, ia menoleh sejenak kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sakura yang seolah berkata _'Kau yakin? Aku takut'_

Pria bermantel _dark blue_ mengerti rasa keragu-raguan yang ditunjukan Sakura. Dengan cepat ia pun berkata

"Aku akan menahanmu dengan sihirku agar kau tidak terjatuh" katanya,

Mencoba memberikan zona aman pada sang gadis

.

_**The magician granted all my wishes**_

_**My illnes was cured and I was able to walk again**_

.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini hari ke empat ku berada dikastil ini dan sudah ke empat kalinya aku bertemu Sasuke

Sesosok pemuda tampan menyerupai refleksi yang datang dari balik cermin.

Kulihat sinar matahari mulai meredup menerangi ruangan ini, sepertinya matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, itu artinya sudah cukup lama Sasuke mengajariku untuk berjalan mengembalikan keseimbangan yang telah lama hilang mendera tubuhku.

Cukup senang rasanya dapat berjalan lagi seperti dulu, tak perlu memapah tubuhku lagu dengan bantuan tongkat kayu

"Sekarang cobalah melompat" katanya memberi intruksi kepadaku. Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya, kufokuskan tenagaku diantara kedua lututku dan _Hap! Hap! Hap!_ Aku pun melompat.

Dapat kurasakan sensasi yang telah lama hilang kini kembali lagi.

Sasuke mengintruksikan kepadaku agar jangan sampai orang orang sekitar tau perihal kesembuhanku dalam waktu sesingkat ini, karna akan membuat orang lain curiga.

Aku mengangguk setuju mendengar saran yang ia berikan, tanpa basa basi aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada pria itu

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun!"

"_Gracias_" ujarnya

Aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, aku pun menaikan sebelah alisku "eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Diduniaku, kata terima kasih diucapkan dengan kata _gracias_"

Jadi begitu? Aku pun mengangguk paham "_Gracias ne _Sasuke-kun!".

"_Te amo, _ Sakura" balasnya kepadaku dengan tatapan intens.

Ia membalas ucapan ku dengan kata kata yang tidak kumengerti "eh apa lagi itu?".

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kearahku, membuat wajah tirusnya terliihat tampan dan oh tidak jantungku berdebar lagi

"Hanya sebuah mantra penenang mungkin?"

"Maksudku apa artinya?"

_"hi-mi-tsu"_

Setelahnya Sasuke mengeluarkan sebelah telapak tangannya dari cermin itu. Mengerti apa maksudnya, aku pun mendekatkan diriku kecermin kemudian memgulurkan tanganku kearahnya, mengaitkan jemariku disela sela jemarinya...

Membalas sentuhannya

.

.

.

.

Ah sekarang ia harus kembali pulang, dapat kurasakan perlahan genggaman tangannya terlepas. Ada rasa sedih menjalar dihatiku ketika kami harus dipisahkan. Aku berharap, suatu saat nanti aku bisa menemuinya secara langsung tanpa perantara apapun.

Entah kapan itu.. Yang pasti aku akan selalu menunggu hari itu datang

"Besok kita bertemu lagi dijam jam yang sama, seperti biasa" ucapnya kepadaku sembari mengusap pucuk kepalaku menggunakan tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk menggenggamku

Aku merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri saat ia mengelus lembut pucuk kepalaku "Tentu saja!" jawabku senang, aku dapat menyesap aroma _citrus_ bercampur _lilac_ yang menguar dari tangan pemuda itu

Ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan "Sampai jumpa besok" pamitnya dan refleksinya dicermin perlahan menghilang menyisakanku seorang diri di perbatasan ini.

Aku pun harus menunggu hari esok tiba,

Yah, menunggu genggaman lembut dibalik cermin itu.

.

_**In this lonely world I was waiting alone for such long time**_

_**For your gentle hands, from other side of the mirror**_

_**.**_

Ketika aku sampai dikamar,aku menemukan Shizune sedang menungguku ditepian kasur.

Menyadari kehadiranku ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Nona Sakura anda dari mana saja?" tanyanya mengintrogasiku

Dapat kurasakan terdapat nada kecurigaan didalamnya, sejenak aku pun memainkan jemariku dan mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan diiringi dengan keringat yang mengalir dipelipisku

"Ah.. Aku habis berjalan jalan megelilingi kastil" dustaku sekenanya

Dapat kulihat wanita yang sudah lama menjadi pelayan pribadiku itu menghela nafas pasrah "Aku sudah mencarimu kepelosok kastil Nona, kumohon jangan berbohong"

Oh astaga sepertinya pelayanku ini cukup cerdik_ eh? _Mmph.. Aku pun mencoba memutar otak mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal

Dengan kemampuan akting yang dibawah rata rata, aku pun bersandiwara "Aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan lihat!"

Aku pun menyodorkan buku yang memang sedari awal kupinjam sebelum kupijakan kakiku menuju loteng menemui Sasuke.

Seusai Shizune mengajaku berkeliling perpustakaan tadi pagi, aku diam diam kembali ketempat yang dijuluki sebagai 'gudang ilmu' tersebut, kemudian meminjam buku bermotif coklat ini tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Alis Shizune berkerut membentuk huruf v sepertinya ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu "Tapi saya sudah mencari anda keperpustakaan Nona"

"Oh ayolah Shizune, kau taukan luasnya perpustakaan kastil ini sebesar apa" ucapku _kekeh_ masih mencoba mempertahankan argumenku.

Sejenak Shizune terdiam "Maaf meragukan anda Nona, hanya saja saya begitu khawatir ketika Nona tidak saya temukan dalam jangkuan saya"

Yosh! Akhirnya!

"ekhm— Baiklah, ada apa mencariku Shizune?"

"Yang pertama anda melewatkan pelajaran mengenai etika kerajaan yang akan diajarkan oleh Kakashi siang ini Nona" Ya, karna terlalu banyak berbincang dengan Sasuke aku jadi melupakan pelajaran itu ah sudahlah

"Yang kedua, karna diadakannya festival dikota dalam rangka penyambutan tamu kerajaan, maka saya turut ikut andil dalam pelaksanaan festival tersebut guna menghindari kericuhan".

Festival? Di balai kota? Penyambutan tamu kerajaan?

Astaga, Siapakah yang menjadi tamunya hingga diadakan sebuah festival? Karna setauku Festival hanya diadakan dua tahun sekali dalam jangka 2 hari.

"un... Kalo boleh tau siapa tamunya Shizune? Kenapa harus diadakan Festival? apakah tamunya sepenting itu?" tanyaku beruntun, jujur aku merasa penasaran dibuatnya

Beruntung sekali tahun ini festival dilaksanakan bertepatan dengan musim gugur, ya musim dimana semua tanaman yang ditanam di musim semi mengalami masa panen

Aku jadi membayangkan banyaknya makanan dan hasil panen yang bertumpuk disana.

"Mohon maaf Nona, namun aku pun belum mengetahuinya, namun yang pasti mereka akan mengadakan hubungan kerjasama dengan pihak kerajaan"

"_souka_"

.

.

.

Denting jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, disini tak ada penerangan selain lentera yang kubawa dari bawah.

Suasana diloteng malam ini begitu dingin menusuk kulitku membuatku harus mengenakan pakaian tidur yang lebih tebal

Hari ini aku datang ke loteng untuk pertama kalinya tanpa bantuan tongkat kayu, setelah tadi siang Sasuke sukses membuatku kembali pulih dan mengajarkanku berjalan sampai sore

Kalian mungkin bertanya tanya untuk apa aku kembali lagi kesini? Bukankah perjanjian yang tersirat kita akan bertemu esok siang tepat pada jam yang sama seperti pertemuan sebelumnya?

Aku teringat satu hal

Sasuke pernah mengatakan kepadaku, jika ingin memanggilnya, maka ketukan saja tanganmu kearah cermin, niscaya dia akan datang dengan segera.

Jujur aku belum pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya, karna dipertemuan yang pernah kami lewati, Sasuke selalu muncul secara mendadak tak lama dari posisiku membuka kain putih yang menutupi cermin.

Ah... Apa tidak berlebihan memanggilnya malam malam begini hanya karna permintaan kecilku yang sepele

Logika ku mengatakan _'tidak'_ namun hatiku berkata _'ya'_ entah mana yang benar, aku pun berperang dengan pikiranku sendiri

Sampai akhirnya tiba disatu keputusan

Perlahan namun pasti aku mengetuk ngetukan jemariku kearah cermin

.

.

.

"Sakura"

Ucap sesosok pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi mengenakan pakaian tidur dengan kedutan samar bersarang dipelipisnya. Sakura mengerjap kaget menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang selalu datang tiba tiba, dengan refleks ia memundurkan tubuhnya

Gadis beriris_ klorofil_ itu masih sibuk meneliti penampilan pemuda dihadapannya. Bungsu Uchiha mengenakan pakaian tidur tanpa motif dengan penampilan rambut yang sedikit berantakan namun menambah kesan tampan dalam mata Sakura.

Sakura melihat mata Sasuke sedikit berair dan nampak sayu, sepertinya dilihat dari tatapannya Sakura menilai Sasuke sudah tidur dan tidak ingin diganggu, begitu kesimpulannya

"ng—ano.. Apa aku menganggu tidur Sasuke kun? Ka.. Kalau begitu maaf" ucapnya seraya menunduk menggaruk pipinya yang dirasa tak gatal.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran dengan gadis dihadapannya, sejujurnya pria raven itu penasaran apa yang membuat Sakura datang kembali malam malam begini

Hari sudah malam, hembusan angin malam yang ditimbulkan oleh musim gugur tidaklah baik untuk tubuhnya. Pikirnya terbersit rasa khawatir

"Tidak, aku baru saja mau tidur. Ada apa?" _well, _pemuda Uchiha itu berbohong. Tentu saja ia sudah tertidur bahkan mungkin kau bisa mengatakan bahwa tidurnya pulas melepas lelah, mengingat ia menghabiskan sebagian besar sihirnya tadi sore untuk wanita itu.

Sakura tak kunjung memberi jawaban, sepertinya dirinya ditelan rasa gugup yang luar biasa dan membuat Sasuke angkat bicara

"Tak baik keluar malam malam begini, anginnya tidak bersahabat" ujar pria itu khawatir

"Begini. er.. Aku punya permintaan sepele" ucap Sakura gugup lalu memainkan jari jarinya

"Hn" respon Sasuke singkat

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya sehingga tatapan kedua insan tersebut bertemu, _emerald_ menembus _onyx_

_._

.

.

"Maukah kau.. Membantuku agar aku dapat datang ke festival besok?"

.

.

.

_**"Y en un trozo de poesia to seras mi luz, mi bien"**_

_**—**Dalam sepenggal puisi, kau adalah cahayaku  
_

.

.

* * *

_***Gracias** : Terimakasih_

_***Te amo **: Aku cinta kamu_

_***Himitsu**: Rahasia_

_._

.

.

Hora! Uwah akhirnya Chapter 6 was up! Gomen aku updatenya telat, kalian tau? Laptopku rusak sehari sebelum liburan DAN AKU MENJALANI LIBURAN TANPA LAPTOP SELAMA 2 MINGGU ITU RASANYA PERIH (oke ini lebay tapi ini beneran perih) DAN DATA DATAKU ILANG!

Selama laptopku rusak aku menulis lanjutannya dihape, oke! langsung aja aku malah curhat

_**Maruyama Harumi, Sofi asat, Hanazono Yuri, Febri feven **_terimakasih sudah meriview ceritaku dan menunggu kelanjutannya ;))

_**Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Uchiha saraa **_makasih reviewnya, soal pertanyaan kalian akan kuusahakan jawab di chap selanjutnya karna aku pengen di chap ini khusus Sasusaku ;))

_**Amira Novalinda **_jumat 20 desember lalu ;))

_**Dumdum **_sesuka kamu aja mau manggil aku apa, yasu boleh yase juga boleh ;))

Aku udah nyusun ini kerangka cerita sampe akhir, malah aku udah kepikiran buat sequelnya (?) aku malah sok sokan nambahin bahasa spanyol didalamnya wkwk

Aku kepikiran di chapter selanjutnya bakalan aku tambahin tokoh baru 'Sasori' meskipun perannya mungkin sedikit dan konflik konflik bakal aku perlihatkan di chapter selanjutnya

Disini aku kepikiran bunga _Chrysanthemum _spalnya temanku sering ngomongin bunga itu hehe

Aku butuh bantuan nih buat kalian para reader, anggap aja kalian beta readerku jadi aku mohon kritik dan saran tentang penulisanku maupun yang lainnya.

Sorry gak sempet ngecek ulang, minjem laptop orang

.

.

Chapter 7 dirilis sesuai keadaan, Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu kagamine twins _'magical mirror' _. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_, _mind to review_?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke lihatlah, ini kotaku"

.

.

.

**_Naruto _****_by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by _****_yasu yase_**

_Warning : OOC , Terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror Kagamine twin's dengan sedikit perubahan_

_Genres : Romance/Angst_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

**_Reflection_**

_._

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

**_'I have just three things to teach : Simplicity, Patience, Compassion. These three are you greatest Treasure'_**_ (Lao Tzu)_

* * *

_._

_._

SAKURA pergi menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan yang terbuat dari bebatuan. Hari ini musim gugur, kenopi dedaunan yang berada disisi jalan mulai berjatuhan

Menyebabkan terjadinya penumpukan sampah organik disana

Semilir angin berhembus cukup kencang menyebabkan dedaunan yang tadinya bertumpuk, kini mulai berserakan tak mengenal arah.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu terlihat senang dan antusias akan hal yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya di tengah keramaian.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau _em__e__rald_ yang senada dengan warna matanya. Sesekali ia merapatkan jubah itu ketubuhnya berharap agar angin tidak menusuk pori porinya terlalu dalam

Sakura akui, ia cukup tertarik dengan musim gugur. Selain karna hasil panen di wilayahnya melimpah, ia juga dapat merasakan ketenangan yang dibawa oleh angin yang berhembus, walaupun terkadang itu menjengkelkan.

Sekarang ia berada ditengah alun alun kota, tepat dibelakangnya terdapat air mancur yang memancar cukup tinggi dipertengahan kota. Saat ini juga, ia menyadari bahwa kotanya sudah banyak berubah.

Selain banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang, disana juga ada kereta kuda yang terparkir di sekitar bahu jalan, sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu penumpang.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada banyak kedai yang berbaris rapi menjajakan makanan khas untuk pengunjung. Tetapi, tidak semua kedai yang sudah berdiri tegak ramai oleh pendatang.

Banyak penjual yang yang masih diam menopang dagu menunggu pengunjung datang bersamaan dengan suara hentakan kaki yang berulang ulang dibawahnya sembari sesekali menguap bosan. Ada pula beberapa pedangang yang masih mengeluarkan dagangannya dari gerobak pengangkut.

'_Tenang saja, Festival akan ramai menjelang Sore', _Sakura sempat mendengar kata kata itu terlontar dari mulut salah satu pria tua yang mencoba memberikan semangat dengan menepuk nepukan bahu kelelaki disebelahnya yang dapat diketahui secara kasat mata bahwa ia adalah seorang pedagang.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, memutar mata bosan mendengar ocehan pria tua itu. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mengikuti arus cerita yang dibawa oleh pria tua disebelahnya.

Selepas dari itu, ada banyak pria bertopi yang berhenti sejenak memberikan isyarat menggunakan jari telunjuknya di beberapa kedai guna memesan makanan.

Ada juga beberapa pasang manusia, baik yang sudah berkeluarga membawa anak dan istri maupun yang masih remaja sedang berkeliling melihat lihat keadaan.

Kembali kepada Sakura, gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut mencoba menjajakan makanan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya dapat kita sebut sebagai _kastilnya_

Dengan dress berwarna _MistyRose_ dipadu dengan jubah berwarna _Emerald_ yang senada dengan manik matanya, serta tambahan sepatu berwarna _Burlywood._ Ia menjajakan makanan sehingga menambah kesan manis bagi semua mata yang memandangnya

Kali ini ia tidak memakai tongkat kayu atau penyangga bentuk apapun untuk memapah tubuhnya, mengingat ia sudah dapat berjalan berkat bantuan seorang pemuda yang dikenalinya dengan nama Sasuke

Sesekali terdapat beberapa orang yang berhenti membeli makanan yang dijajakannya dengan harga yang sudah di tentukan atau sekedar melihat lihat makanan yang dijajakannya.

Tampak beberapa pemuda yang melihat lihat wajah gadis itu kemudian menggodanya namun sayangnya tidak mendapat respon serius dari Sakura.

Kalian tentu berfikir untuk apa ia membawa menjajakan makanan ringan itu?

Tentu saja ia menjualnya guna mendapatkan beberapa keping _ryo_.

.

.

.

'_Maukah kau menemaniku diFestival besok'_

Begitu kata Sakura, gadis berusia 15 tahun itu menanyakan_—_atau lebih tepatnya meminta bantuan kepada penyihir bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke, pria yang dikenal cerdas, tampan dan tenangnya bukan main, berhasil dibuat kalap oleh satu kalimat itu

Dengan cepat ia segera mencari refrensi tambahan di perpustakaan umum yang terletak cukup jauh dari mansionnya dengan berbekal baju tidur seadanya. Namun semua itu dapat diatasi dengan bantuan kendaraan berwujud sapu terbang yang dipanggil dengan nama _Rush _yang dapat mengantarkannya kemana saja_— _dengan bantuan mantra sihirnya tentunya.

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, ia mampu membuat sapu terbangnya muncul dalam sekejap.

'_Acompany on! Biblioteca_' ucapnya dan dalam sekejap Sapu tersebut mengantarkannya ke tempat yang dituju. Sasuke pun menaikinya dan terbang diantara awan yang membiaskan cahaya bulan.

Perpustakaan yang dimaksud terdapat dalam pulau selatan di Konoha-Land, dimana penduduknya dominan memiliki marga yang sama yakni _Nara, _jadi tak heran jika ditemui salah satu anggota keluarga, keturunan ataupun kerabat dari marga yang bernama Nara tersebut memiliki kejeniusan atau ilmu pengetahuan yang cukup tinggi dalam dunia mantra.

Shikamaru contoh kecilnya. Pria berambut nanas bermata sipit tersebut berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama, dan disusul oleh Garaa dan dirinya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka mendapatkan gelar terbaik di Academy, dalam soal sihir, teori maupun hal hal yang lainnya. Walaupun terkadang posisi Sasuke dan Garaa sering kali berbalik setiap tahunnya.

Contohnya tahun kemarin Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan pemuda bermata _jade_ tersebut dalam hal teori, lalu pemuda tersebut mengalahkannya di bidang lain di tahun berikutnya dan acap kali terjadi perputaran berulang setiap pertemuan berikutnya.

Tentu saja tidak ada kata kalah dalam Uchiha Sasuke maupun lawan mainnya Garaa, mengingat watak mereka sangatlah mirip sehingga sulit disatukan. Dan keduanya pun sama sama memiliki tampang _stoic _yang sulit ditebak apa yang ada dibalik ekspresi datar mereka itu.

Pria dengan rambut merah bata tersebut seringkali membuat Sasuke emosi karna ketika merek bertengkar, Garaa selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayam' lantaran rambut Sasuke yang mencuat seperti buntut Ayam, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menyebutnya 'Panda' lantaran lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

Cukup adil bukan?

Ah, jika mengulas lebih dalam tentang nama pemuda berambut merah bata bernama Garaa, cukup membuat Sasuke naik darah.

Kembali kepemuda bernama Sasuke, sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan tempat yang ia tuju. Sasuke cukup menjentikan jarinya dan _Blumm!_ Sapu terbangnya kini menghilang.

Dengan cepat ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis menampilkan seorang penjaga perpustakaan menyambutnya dengan kalimat _'Bienvenido'_ yang diartikan sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk pemuda itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya Sasuke segera fokus mencari buku buku sihir yang ia cari didalam rak rak besar yang mampu menampung puluhan ribu buku yang berjejer rapi berhadap hadapan.

Sasuke memilah satu persatu buku_— _oh tentu saja tidak semuanya, karna ia hanya mencari berdasarkan arsip yang tersedia.

Ia pun segera membawa buku itu kesalah satu wanita tua berkacamata yang dikenal sebagai penjaga perpustakaan tetap di bagian pendataan dengan bantuan pena berjalan disampingnya yang mampu mendata apapun dengan sendirinya_— _tentunya diberi intruksi dan perintah sihir guna mengendalikannya layaknya _Rush._

'_Como de ilama usted?'_

'_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke'_

Lalu dengan cepat pena yang tak bertuan tersebut mencatat data data Sasuke beserta buku yang dipinjamnya. Diakhiri dengan kata '_Buen Viaje'__._

.

.

.

Di mansionnya Sasuke membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia pinjam lalu ia pelajari dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya

Ia berlatih cukup keras mencari jalan terbaik dari semua mantra untuk ia gunakan agar besok Sakura dapat datang ke festival yang ia maksud.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan, ia akan menggunakan sihir ini walau ia tau tidak dapat bertahan lama

Ia akan menggunakan semacam- Telepati, _'sebuah kemampuan sihir yang hanya akan bertahan selama kurang lebih 24 jam terhadap penggunanya maupun lawan yang dituju agar dapat berkomunikasi secara membatin'_ begitulah isi tulisan dibuku tersebut

.

.

Disisi lain disudut festival tampak seorang anak berpakaian sederhana sedang menjajakan dagangannya sama layaknya seperti Sakura. Namun yang menjadi perbedaan diantara mereka ialah barang yang dijajakannya.

"Woody!" panggil seorang temannya berambut _blonde_ dengan poni yang menutupi mata. Pria yang dipanggil 'Woody' itu pun menoleh

"Ada apa? Sahutnya dengan tampang datar kepada pria cantik dihadapannya itu

"Sudah berapa banyak yang terjual un?" tanyanya kepada pemuda beriris _hazel_ tersebut. "Baru 5_—_" ucapnya pasrah, "_—_mungkin nanti malam akan laris, bagaimana denganmu Deidara?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Deidara itu kemudian berkata "Pasokan kembang apiku telah kujual untuk diledakan nanti malam, ah aku sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil karya seniku un" balasnya dengan mata berbinar

"Bagaimana dengan yang Kisame?"

"Kedainya Ramai, Tak kusangka, menjual ikan di festival ini bukanlah hal yang buruk un" ujar pemuda dengan hiasan tato bergambar 'mulut' dikedua tangannya.

Ia hanya mengangguk kalem mengiyakan, "Aku duluan, mau melihat lihat keadaan yang lain, kau mau ikut un?" ajaknya kepada lawan bicaranya itu

"Tidak perlu, kau duluan saja" titahnya sembari mengibas ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan un, _jaa_" Kemudian pemuda bernama Deidara itupun menghilang di telan kerumunan

Ketika ia berbalik untuk menjajakan dagangannya, tiba tiba saja ia merasa menyesal tidak mengikuti Deidara "Sepertinya aku merasa lapar" gumannya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

Hari menjelang Sore, Sakura mendudukan dirinya dibangku panjang berwarna putih tepatnya dibawah pohon maple. Ia letakan keranjang yang berisi makanan tersebut tepat disampingnya. Tiba tiba saja ia mendengar sesuatu yang melintas dipikirannya

'_Makananmu sudah banyak terjual Sakura?'_

Ah! itu suara Sasuke, ia lupa bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke bisa bertelepati atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan _kontak batin. _Sakura pun tersenyum tipis

'_Lumayan Sasuke-kun, beberapa orang bilang, festival ini akan ramai menjelang sore ataupun malam, mungkin nanti akan ada banyak yang membeli'_

'_Aku hanya bisa membantumu hanya sampai disini'_

'_Ie daijoubu Sasuke-kun, ini sudah lebih dari cukup kau tau? Terimakasih banyak! Sasuke-kun! Kau tau aku senang berada disini di festival ini dan__—__'_

"Kau menjual apa?"

"Eh?" gadis bertudung itu pun mengerjap kaget mendapati pemuda berambut merah bata, dengan iris _hazelnut_ menatap kearahnya.

'_Sebentar Sasuke kun ada pelanggan'_

'_Hn'_

Pemuda itu pun mengulangi kembali perkataannya "Kau menjual apa?" tunjuk pemuda itu kearah keranjang yang tertutup. Mata Sakura mengikuti pergerakan pemuda dihadapannya

"er._. Croquetas_"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Woody itu mengangguk "_Souka_, kau tau? Tempat yang kau duduki sekarang itu merupakan tempat yang biasa kududuki"

Sakura pun siap siap mengambil posisi berdiri "Ah.. _gomen, _kalau begitu aku pindah"

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Woody itu pun menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura "Tidak perlu, kursi ini panjang, aku bisa duduk disampingmu" katanya sembari mendudukan dirinya di bangku berwarna putih gading tersebut "Ngomong ngomong aku baru melihatmu, kau pendatang baru disini eh?" tanyanya memulai obrolan

Gadis bernama Sakura itu pun mengulurkan tangannya "Ya, kenalkan aku Sakura, salam kenal"

Pemuda dihadapannya itu pun mencoba mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menjabat tangan Sakura "Namaku—" namun sayang sekali ada suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua

"Wah wah wah! Kau menjual boneka lagi _eh_ woody?" Sontak pemuda yang dipanggil Woody itu pun menoleh, begitu pula Sakura yang mengalihkan tatapannya ke sumber suara

Disana terlihat jelas seorang anak laki laki yang sedang berkacak pinggang menyandarkan diri disalah satu pohon maple yang sedang berguguran dan menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Kakuzu?!"

Pemuda yang bernama Kakuzu itu pun menyeringai tipis dibalik masker yang dikenakannya

"Hisashiburi Woody_— _oh atau bisa kupanggil dengan nama Sasori?"

Meskipun Sakura tidak tau masalah yang terlibat diantara mereka, namun Sakura dapat merasakan atmosfir disekelilingnya berubah "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kakuzu itu pun maju satu langkah mendekati pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut "Menurutmu? Oh ayolah kawan jangan memasang muka seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menyapa teman lamaku apa itu salah?" ucapnya setengah tertawa.

Sakura tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia menggulirkan manik _emerald_ nya ke pria disampingnya tampak aura kemarahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sebnelum pria itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh mendekati Sakura dan Sasori tiba tiba saja seorang temannya berambut ikal memanggilnya untuk kembali "Ah.. sepertinya aku telah membuang banyak waktuku, disini sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya, Woody"

Pria dengan mata sayu itu pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki, pandangannya menunduk memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal diatas paha.

Gigi giginya bergemeletuk menyiratkan kekesalan, matanya memberitahukan perasaan kecewa.

Setelah kepergian pemuda bermasker tersebut Sakura menatap pria dengan wajah _baby face_ disampingnya "Kau menjual boneka?" tanya Sakura hati hati.

Pria itu mendelik kearah Sakura "Ya, kenapa? Kau ingi meledeku seperti pria tadi?" tanyanya sinis dengan intonasi nada yang tinggi.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun menggelangkan kepalanya gugup, sepertinya ia salah menyusun kosa kata "Bu_— _bukan begitu maksudku, Boleh aku melihatnya? Aku suka sekali dengan boneka" ucapnya jujur.

Dulu sekali waktu Ibundanya masih hidup, Sakura selalu bergelut manja dengan boneka pemberian Ibunya. Dan sekarang ia tak dapat menemukan kembali boneka itu dikarenakan Ayahnya memusnahkan seluruh peninggalan mendiang ibundanya.

Pria itu pun mengeluarkan peralatan yang ia bawa sedari tadi didalam tas hitam besar. Ia mengeluarkan satu per satu bonekanya dihadapan Sakura, dari yang berukuran besar, sedang sampai kecil.

Sakura melihat lihat boneka yang ditunjukan kepadanya, semua boneka tersebut dominan terbuat dari kayu dengan hiasan berwarna yang menempel di tubuh boneka tersebut.

"Waahh... lucu sekali, boneka apa ini? aku baru melihatnya?" mata Sakura tampak berbinar binar melihat boneka kayu bermanik hitam dengan tambahan rona merah dipipinya serta menggunakan pakaian tradisional dan membawa keranjang.

"Boneka ini berasal dari negeri sebrang, tepatnya Rusia, nama boneka ini _Matryoskha_" jelas pemuda itu, Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Boneka ini memiliki ruas didalamnya"

Sakura merasa penasaran untuk apa ruas ruas itu dibuat dalam tubuh boneka itu "Ruas? untuk apa?" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, membuat tudung dari jubah hijaunya itu jatuh perlahan mengenai bahunya dan rambut _soft pinknya_ tergerai indah.

Pemuda yang berasal dari negara Suna itu pun melebarkan kelopaknya kagum melihat kecantikan alami gadis dihadapannya, ia memerhatikan secara rinci wajah ranum Sakura yang sedang memandang penasaran boneka yang berada dalam genggamannya

Ia pun berdehem mengembalikan kesadarannya "Untuk diisi dengan boneka _Matryoshka_ lain didalamnya sampai keukuran terkecil, lihat!" Pria itu pun mengeluarkan boneka _Matryoska_ kecil didalam boneka itu. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Sakura antusias

Pria itu pun melihat manik _emerald _Sakura yang menegaskan seolah olah ia menginginkan boneka itu "Kalau kau mau ambil saja"

"Hee..? tidak bisa begitu kau kan sedang berdagang"

Pria itu pun menghela nafas pasrah, ia tau tipe gadis dihadapannya ialah tipe orang yang keras kepala "Baiklah tukarkan boneka itu dengan 2 _Croquetas_ mu kebetulan aku sedang lapar"

Kemudian mereka pun berbincang bincang dan tenggelam dalam obrolan seru.

.

.

.

'_Sebentar Sasuke kun ada pelanggan'_

Sasuke mendesah pasrah harus mengakhiri obrolan singkatnya dengan Sakura.

'_Hn'_

"Hoi Teme! Kau memperhatikanku tidak sih!" tanya pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Hn" respon Sasuke datar

"Haaaaa! Kau bohong Teme! Jelas jelas kau tidak memperhatikanku dari tadi" keluh Naruto pura pura ngambek sembari memanyunkan bibirnya membuat pemuda dihadapannya memasang tampang jijik.

Seketika Naruto pun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan, nafas nya sedikit terengah engah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengeluarkan banyak Sihirnya atau bisa kita sebut sebagai _Cakranya_ untuk berlatih menggunakan Rasengan.

Yang menjadi perbedaan disini antara Sihir dan Cakra ialah, jika kita ingin menggunakan Sihir, kita harus bisa membangkitkan atau mengendalikan Cakra terleih dahulu, baru setelah itu kita bisa menggunakan Sihir.

Bahasa gampangnya, semakin baik kau mengatur Cakra yang ada didalam tubuhmu, semakin baik juga Sihir yang akan kau tuai. Masing masing individu mempunyai kemampuan spesialist yang berasal dari Cakra masing masing.

Kemampuan Spesialist yang berasal dari Cakra tersebut dominan didapatkan langsung dari keturunan ataupun bisa kau melatihnya sendiri.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu pun melirik temannya yang sedang duduk disebelah dirinya "Kau tau, akhir akhir ini kau terlihat aneh _Teme_?"

Pria berambut raven dengan kulit porselen itu pun memicingkan matanya menatap sahabatnya "Apa maksudmu _Dobe_?"

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang kemudian bangkit mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sasuke "Akhir akhir ini kau terlihat tak fokus Teme! _Cakramu_ juga tak beraturan!, Kau terlihat kelelahan, dan kau sudah bolos 2 kali latihan Teme! Selain itu kau juga sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri, apa kau mulai tertarik denganku Teme?!" cerocosnya panjang lebar tanpa henti

Sasuke pun memukul kepala Naruto sehingga terjadi benjolan kecil diatasnya "_i..taii" _Pria berambut duren itu pun meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap ngusap kepalanya "Jaga bicaramu _Dobe!"_

"_Hidoi! _Aku hanya bercanda, Ahh kau ini selalu saja tidak bisa diajak bercanda _Teme!_" keluhnya panjang

"Hn"

Naruto memasang pose berfikir, sembari mengusap usap dagunya "Tapi soal aku mengatakan bahwa kau berubah itu benar Teme! ara ara kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Sasuke merasakan manik_ blue saphire_ sahabatnya itu menatap penuh intimidasi, entah kenapa tiba tiba saja wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi panas "Tidak" jawabnya sembari memalingkan muka mencoba menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut menyeringai kemudian mendengus panjang "Jangan bohong Teme! Ayolah bisakah kau sesekali mengesampingkan ego mu itu he? Lihat muka mu memerah.. ah Sahabatku sudah besar rupanya, akhirnya gosip diantara kedekatan kita tidak disalah artikan lagi oleh para _fans girl_mu itu"

"Do_—_ "

Naruto tidak mengijinkan Sasuke bersuara ia terus menyerocos panjang "aaa... aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupanya, ah bagaimana jika aku memberitahukan hal ini kepada teman teman, supaya mereka bisa melihat wajah idiotmu itu _Teme!_ hahaha" ledeknya dan secepat mungkin kabur guna menghindari amukan Sasuke

"_DOBE!_ SIALAN KAU!"

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang pria bertubuh ramping dengan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya sedang menguliti sesosok manusia berusia 40 tahun yang sudah tewas dari 2 jam lalu dengan mata terbuka.

Organ organ tubuhnya terlempar keluar, mulai dari usus, ginjal, hati dan yang lainnya sehingga menciptakan bau anyir dari organ organ vital tersebut.

Bercak darah berserakan dilantai hingga ada yang menyiprat menjalari dinding.

Sesudah itu pria berkulit pucat tersebut memegang gunting yang berwarna hitam guna memotong lidah pria yang sudah dipastikan tewas tersebut. Belum sempat ia melakukannya, tiba tiba saja datang seorang pria berkacamata yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sebaiknya anda bergegas tuan, bukankah ini sudah cukup sore untuk bertemu dengan _tamu kerajaan_ eh?" ucap seorang pria berkacamata yang berdiri dibalik kegelapan ruangan

Tuan yang dimaksud masih membelakangi pria tersebut "Ahh.. membosankan sekali, tidak bisakah kau mencari mainan yang lebih bagus dari ini" ujarnya bosan sembari melempar gunting yang dikenakannya tadi kesembarang arah

"Tenang saja tuan, mainan kita yang sesungguhnya sudah ada didepan mata, kita tinggal menjemputnya saja " seringainya tajam

Pria dengan muka ular tersebut menyeringai dan menendang manusia tak bernyawa dihadapannya "Aku sudah tidak sabar, permainan ini baru saja dimulai"

.

.

**_'I have just three things to teach : Simplicity, Patience, Compassion. These three are you greatest Treasure, _**

**_Simple in actions and thoughts of being. _**

**_Patient with both friend and enemies, you accrod with the way things are. _**

**_Compassionate toward yourself, you reconcile all beings in the world '_**_ (Lao Tzu)_

.

.

_._

_._

* * *

*_**Bienvenido :**__ Selamat datang_

*_**Como de ilama usted? : **__Siapa namamu?_

*****_**Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke : **__Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke_

*****_**Buen Viaje : **__Selamat jalan._

_***Matryoshka**__ : Boneka asal rusia_

_*****__** Croquetas**__ : Kroket_

**_*Biblioteca : _**_Perpustakaan_

* * *

MAAP YA AKU RE-PUBLISH BANYAK SALAH SOALNYA

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview ceritaku ataupun membacanya, aaa otaku lagi kritis ide nih wkwkwk :v

Terus, terus kata kata 'Acompany on' itu aku dapet dari Hunter x hunter, terus terus kalo gunting gitu aku terinspirasi dari jagoanku Akachin aa setelah menunggu beberapa episode agar wajahnya terlihat dan tak memblokir cahaya akhirnya muncul juga *malah curhat*

Akhirnya laptop ku kembali juga, namun sayang nya semua datanya ilang, untung ff udah di publish yak '-')v

_**Maruyama Hirumi**__—_aaaa waktu itu aku gak sengaja kepencet 2 kali buat ngepublish hehe jadinya kena ke chap 7 deh ;)), wkwk yang itu maksudnya keadaan laptop ku, thanks for Read and Review ;))

_**Guest**__—_ wahaha aku baru lagi pw di rate T, mungkin kalo M aku bakal ambil Suspense ;)), thanks for Read and Review ;))

_**Febri feven**__—__** Ichiro kenichi**__—__** Sofi asat**__—__** Eysha 'CherryBlossom**__—__**, Panda pink**__— _Thanks for Read and Review ;))

Ah aku lagi dek dek-an nih bentar lagi diadain Pra PKL 2 bulan, tapi aku bakal usahain buat tetep ngepublish chap selanjutnya. Tapi tunggu imajinasiku datang ya hoho :v

Thanks for _**Oreo-ssu**_ yang udah ngasih _support, _Typo typo dikit maklum laah, ada yang mau nunggu cerita lanjutannya?

Mind to review? Minna?

.

.

.

Chapter 8 dirilis sesuai mood author *plak, Kritik/saran di ijinkan tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Sekali lagi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu kagamine twins _'magical mirror'_. Thanks for _reader_ and _silent reader_, _mind to review_ ?


End file.
